Amnesia
by Mily Black II
Summary: Parce qu'avant de tout oublier, elle pensa à lui
1. Introduction

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Eh oui je suis de retour. Enfin la plupart d'entre vous avait suivi sur le blog (adresse sur mon profil) et je les en remercie beaucoup (ça a fait chaud dans mon ti coeur). Maintenant j'ai cru savoir qu'il y avait des inconditionnels de ce site alors, là que mon rythme de vie s'est un peu calmé, je suis venue vous faire un ti coucou et vous présenter ma dernière fic.  
Comme avant, je publies trois fois par semaine (lundi, mercredi et vendredi) sans faute et le matin le chapitre paru la veille sur mon blog. Je réponds à tous les MP et reviews donc si vous avez des questions, des suggestions pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas.  
A Bientot  
E**

**PS : Leenaly, Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'écrire... C'est juste que je ne publiais plus que sur mon blog. **

* * *

Dans un petit village d'Angleterre, le chant du coq retentit pour annoncer la fin de la journée. Un léger vent soufflait dehors et rafraîchissait l'air suffisamment pour que les pulls soient de retour sur le devant des penderies. Les oiseaux préparaient leur nid tandis qu'un couple rentrait leur voiture dans le garage.

Dans cette même maison au premier étage, une jeune fille soupirait. Pas qu'elle s'ennuyait ou qu'elle ne pensa avec émotion à un garçon. Non, elle était juste agacée par ce qui faisait maintenant son quotidien depuis deux ans. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, regardant avec application le plafond.

- Quel idiot ! Répéta-t-elle pour la nième fois. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille !

Elle soupira en repensant à son camarade de maison, James Potter. Ce garçon qui avait décidé durant leur cinquième année qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie. Qu'il l'aimait et que s'il sortait avec d'autres filles, c'était uniquement pour se 'remonter' le moral après ses refus, ou ses gifles. Elle pouffa.

Il faisait parti des Maraudeurs, un groupe de quatre garçons dans le vent avec toutes les filles à leurs pieds. Ils se croyaient irrésistibles et sur bien des points, ils y étaient. A la fois beaux et charmeurs, ils avaient aussi de nombreuses qualités. Mais aux yeux de la jeune fille leurs défauts surpassaient leurs bons cotés.

- Lily !!!

La rouquine grogna avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Elle remonta son jean trop grand d'une taille avant de tirer sur son tee shirt afin de cacher son ventre plat. Elle jeta sur le bureau le bout de parchemin qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert et fila vers le rez-de-chaussée où sa famille semblait l'attendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous allons passer à table, prévint sa mère.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine, comprenant le sous-entendu. Elle ouvrit les placards et, en sortit le nécessaire. Elle mit la table, plaça le pain et le broc d'eau.

- Alors sorcière, tu vas profiter de ta nouvelle majorité pour partir loin ?

Lily eut un sourire désabusé. Se retournant vers sa sœur, elle la toisa un moment cherchant les mots qui pourrait toucher ce cœur qui battait dans cette poitrine… Quelque part… Peut-être.

- Non, ma chère Pétunia… Je pensais te pourrir la vie encore quelque temps.

Un petit bruit répondit à cette pique, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Elle avait réussit pour une fois à faire taire sa sœur du premier coup. Finalement ce dîner en famille se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

- Ah, mon poil de carottes ! Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi ! S'écria son père en tapotant la place vide.

Elle se laissa tomber tout contre lui, se laissant câliner comme une enfant.

- 17 ans… Ca me fait un sacré coup de vieux tout ça !

- Mais non, Papa ! Tu resteras toujours un jeune homme à mes yeux !

- Tu ne m'as jamais connu jeune, ma chérie !

Ils rirent, heureux d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu te rappelles, Lily, que ta fête de demain ne doit pas aller au délà de 23h ?

- Oui, Maman. Je le sais. Mais ce ne sera pas réellement une fête… Ce sera plus un repas avec des amis de l'école. Nous fêterons à la fois notre dernière année à Poudlard et mon anniversaire.

- Peut être… Mais avec vous les jeunes…

- Oui, et puis tu pourrais mettre un peu de musique afin que ce soit plus festif…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et souhaita de tout son cœur que le four sonne, pour couper court à tout cela.

- Ton petit ami vient ?

Ca y est… Elle soupira, leva les yeux, de nouveau. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir comme cette conversation l'énervait surtout que…

- C'est vrai, ce James a l'air d'être parfait. J'aimerais le rencontrer…

- Papa !

Elle s'était levée pour se dégourdir les jambes et se calmer au passage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas mon petit ami et que je ne sortirais jamais avec lui ! Tu as entendu ? JAMAIS !

Son père rie de la détermination qu'il sentait derrière ce discours mais sans réussir à savoir qui elle tentait de convaincre par ses grands cris.

- Pourtant il est si romantique…

Lily toisa sa mère qui avait eu l'audace de dire cela.

- Maman !! Pourquoi dois je répéter cela à chaque fois que son nom apparaît dans la conversation ?

- Parce qu'un homme qui t'envoie des poèmes, des fleurs et des cadeaux dès qu'il le peut, ne doit pas être déprécié ! Tu verras qu'il est très rare d'en rencontrer un pareil et qu'avec le temps tu auras de moins en moins de cadeaux alors autant commencer avec beaucoup…

- Hé ! Je continue à te faire des cadeaux !

- Ah oui, et quel est le dernier que tu m'aies fait ?

Mr Evans se leva pour aller prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

- Demain je t'emmènes au restaurant puis au cinéma, tenta-t-il.

- C'est pour laisser quartier libre à Lily !

- Et ? J'aurais pu te proposer autre chose.

Laissant ses parents se taquiner, la rouquine partit dans la cuisine pour vérifier le minuteur du four et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le lendemain soir, elle répétait les mêmes gestes afin d'éviter que son dessert ne soit brûlé. Nerveuse comme jamais elle vérifia les assiettes et que les entrées étaient prêtes.

Elle retourna dans le salon, les quatre verres étaient sur la table avec des gâteaux apéritifs et des bouteilles fraîches. Les premiers arrivés furent sans surprise, Ally et Mark. Ses amis étaient en couple depuis quelques mois. Ils étaient passés du stade meilleurs amis à petits amis facilement et sans que cela ne change les habitudes des trois jeunes gens.

- Qui attendons nous encore, Lilou ?

- Remus.

- Cool ! S'écria Mark.

- Pourquoi tant d'empressements ?

- C'est pas que je ne vous aime mes chères… C'est juste qu'être le seul homme…

- Tu as les deux plus jolies filles rien que pour toi et tu te plains ?!

Ils rièrent tous les trois tandis que Lily partait ouvrir la porte au dernier arrivant.

- Mumus !!!

- Lily ! Bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Elle le laissa entrer et ils purent commencer à boire et à manger, occupés à se rappeler les bons souvenirs de leur scolarité au château. Au milieu du repas, le groupe des Maraudeurs, dont Remus faisait partie, fut mentionné. L'humeur de la jeune Evans s'assombrit un peu plus lorsqu'il fut question de James Potter et du harcèlement dont elle était victime…

- Ne pourrions nous pas parler d'autre chose ?

- Pourquoi ? Il fait tout autant que nous partie de ta vie, répondit Ally avec un sourire de connivence.

- Faire partie de ma vie ?! Il y est autant que la tique sur un arbre ! Il s'accroche jusqu'à la prochaine dinde !

- Lily, commença Remus, je suis un de ses meilleurs amis… Et je te jure que ce n'est pas… une tique.

- Si nous changions de sujet…

- Lily, il t'aime vraiment !

- Remus, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de lui ! Le supporter pendant l'année est déjà bien assez désagréable !

- D'accord… As-tu reçu son hibou ?

- Remus ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de LUI !

Elle se leva et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Nerveuse comme à chaque fois, elle s'appuya sur l'évier pour reprendre contenance. Elle aimerait tant avoir une année tranquille sans être perpétuellement harcelée par monsieur Grosse-Tête !

Trois jours plus tard, elle pensait encore à lui. Dans une demi heure, elle serait sur le quai 9 ¾, elle le verrait. Il lui sauterait dessus… Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture, répondant de temps en temps aux questions de sa mère.

Elle s'endormit un moment, évitant ainsi les regards de son père dans le rétroviseur. A chaque rentrée, il en était de même… Ses parents se faisaient du souci de la savoir si loin. Elle était encore à leurs yeux leur petite dernière…

Elle sentit la voiture freiner brusquement. Faire une embardée. Puis un choc. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, protégeant ses yeux. Alors qu'elle se sentait perdre conscience, elle pensa à James Potter… Finalement cette année, il la laisserait tranquille.


	2. A la découverte de Poudlard

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

Si la vie était juste, je crois que ce mal de crâne s'arrêterait. Ce martèlement contre mes tempes cesserait. Je porte ma main à ma tête dans l'espoir que ce simple toucher calmerait tout cela. Mais rien ne change. Un vague étourdissement me saisit, heureusement que je suis allongée sinon je serais tombée…

- Notre patiente préférée serait donc réveillée ? Roucoula une voix tout près de moi.

Je grognais pour la faire taire. Le moindre bruit résonnait dans ma tête avec une telle intensité…

- Je vais chercher le médecin, ma belle.

Oui, c'est ça ! Qu'elle parte ! Je reposais mon bras qui semblait peser une tonne sur le matelas. Je n'étais pas bien, mon corps me réclamait du mouvement mais mes muscles voulaient du repos… J'avais envie de crier mais mon crâne m'alertait qu'il serait vraiment mal venu de faire du bruit… Je détestais ce sentiment d'impuissance qui m'envahissait.

- Alors comme ça, il paraîtrait que vous êtes réveillée…

J'ouvris les yeux graduellement pour voir qui me parlait. L'homme en blouse blanche à mes cotés souriait de toutes ses dents et consultait de temps en temps un dossier qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

- Bon, nous allons commencer par les questions habituelles… Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comme si un troupeau de sombrals m'était passé sur le corps.

Il stoppa son stylo avant que la pointe ne touche le papier.

- Sombral ?

- Oui, des chevaux si vous préférez…

Il hocha la tête, écrivant enfin ce que je venais de dire.

- Avez-vous des douleurs à la tête ?

- Oui, murmurais je. Ca me fait très mal.

- D'accord, je vais me dépêcher alors pour que l'infirmière puisse vous redonner un calmant. Les questions suivantes vont nous permettre de voir l'étendue du traumatisme, donc même si mes questions vous semblent stupides, répondez y.

Je hochais la tête avant de me reprendre. Une pointe de douleur me fit venir les larmes aux yeux tandis que j'attendais qu'il se décide à poser la première question.

- Très bien, comment vous appelez vous ?

J'ouvris la bouche, sachant la réponse… Mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, je compris que cette information ne me revenait pas. Que m'arrivait il ? Je fixais le docteur qui fronçait les sourcils. Il me demanda l'année, le mois… Tout cela était très clair mais rien quant à mon prénom, mon nom de famille…

- Okay, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Une panique commençait à grandir en moi. Je n'avais aucune idée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien. Finalement une larme coula sur ma joue, autant de désespoir que de douleur. Mon cerveau me suppliait d'arrêter de le torturer avec mes questions.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Avez-vous de la famille ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Avez-vous des amis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où êtes vous scolarisée ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En quelle classe êtes vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quelle est…

- Ne voyez vous donc pas que vous lui faites peur avec toutes vos questions !

Je sursautais. Un homme de taille moyenne mais au charisme imposant venait d'entrer dans la pièce et toisait le médecin. Je me sentis baignée dans une légère torpeur qui eut l'effet miraculeux de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur mais aussi les élancements au niveau de ma tête.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer pendant une consultation ?

- Je suis le directeur de l'école où mademoiselle Evans est scolarisée et je fais office de tuteur dans ce genre de situation…

- Quelle situation ? M'écriais je.

- Il se trouve, mademoiselle Evans, que vos parents sont dans le coma. Leurs jours ne sont plus en danger mais tant qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés, je serais celui qui prendra les décisions pour vous.

Prendre les décisions pour moi ? Mais qui était donc cet homme qui rien que par sa présence faisait taire mes peurs mais aussi ce médecin qui m'avait fait paniquer ?

- Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture alors que vous alliez à la gare de Londres en voiture pour prendre le train.

- Le train ? Questionna le médecin.

- Oui, notre école se trouve dans une contrée très reculée d'Ecosse où mes élèves peuvent se dépenser à loisir sans risquer la mauvaise influence qui règne dans les villes. Et puis ne dit-on pas que la nature est le meilleur endroit où s'épanouir ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment. Pourquoi allais je dans un école en Ecosse ? Pourquoi mes parents m'envoyaient si loin d'eux ? Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit que j'entendis faiblement le reste de leur conversation.

- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir d'ici ?

- Nous avons quelques tests à lui faire faire et suivant les résultats dans une semaine elle sera sur pieds. Par contre pour son amnésie…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, j'ai dans mon école la meilleure des infirmières… Et puis s'il le fallait nous reviendrions immédiatement vous voir !

- Le trajet serait plutôt long et douloureux pour elle…

- Ne vous en faites pas… Remettez la sur pied, je m'occupe du reste.

Trois jours. Il leur fallut trois jours pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez moi. Ils me posèrent des questions, s'étonnèrent de certaines de mes réponses mais rien ne prouvait que j'allais mal alors sans surprise le professeur Dumbledore reparut devant moi le samedi soir.

- Mademoiselle Evans ! Je suis sur que retrouver ce bon vieux Poudlard vous fera le plus grand bien. Surtout que beaucoup de personnes là bas s'impatientent.

- Professeur… Je…

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère enfant ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien… Alors est ce vraiment raisonnable de me faire retourner à Poudlard…

J'avais hésité sur le nom, remarquant au moment de le dire le ridicule du nom. Il plongea son regard dans mes yeux avant de me sourire doucement.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Vous y serez bien traitée…

Une appréhension me saisit la gorge. Après tout je ne connaissais rien de cet homme et la confiance que j'avais pour lui était peut être un leurre ou… Sans réfléchir, je l'avais suivi à l'extérieur. Je marchais à ses cotés, regardant le doux balancement de ma valise à son bras.

- Vos fournitures ont été détruites pendant l'accident mais nous en avons en réserve qui pourront vous dépanner…

J'esquissais un faible sourire ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre. Puis sans prévenir, il s'assit sur un banc du parc que nous traversions et m'invita à se joindre à lui.

- Mademoiselle Evans, vous allez sans doute me prendre pour un vieux fou mais j'ai quelques petites choses à vous révéler avant que nous n'allions plus loin.

Je hochais la tête doucement, heureuse que les médicaments fassent encore effet.

- Voilà… Vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ici… Vous êtes une sorcière et l'école de Poudlard vous y apprend les bases afin de devenir quelqu'un de bien dans notre société.

Je retins un petit rire face au sérieux du professeur.

- Vous avez dû remarquer quand les médecins moldus vous posaient des questions que vos réponses les surprenaient. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas notre existence ainsi que deux ou trois créatures magiques…

Je tentais de cacher du mieux que je le pouvais ma perplexité mais quand il se leva et me demanda de lui prendre le bras, je ne sus si je devais m'enfuir ou le laisser continuer à affabuler. Décidée à lui montrer que tout cela état qu'un vaste canular, je posais ma main sur son bras.

Soudainement une sensation de vertige me prit au corps et je fermais les yeux jusqu'à sa disparition. Que m'avait il fait ? J'ouvris les yeux pour voir tout autour de moi des arbres… Des arbres qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux du parc ! Je me reculais apeurée.

- Je n'ai pu transplaner jusque dans le château ou plus près… Une histoire de sécurité… Si vous le voulez bien nous allons marcher un peu…

Consciente qu'il était mon unique lien avec la civilisation, je le suivis en silence, regardant autour de moi. Je vis au loin un mouvement et instinctivement je me rapprochais du professeur qui me sourie.

- Ce ne sont que les centaures qui viennent voir qui va là… Ils vont sûrement nous escorter jusqu'à Poudlard…

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil rapidement, peut encline à quitter la forêt du regard. Devant nous, ma valise gravitait à un mètre du sol, toute seule. Elle nous précédait sur le chemin, flottant pour nous ouvrir la voie.

Fatiguée, je commençais à tirer sur mes dernières forces quand apparut devant nous un majestueux château, illuminé par endroit. Il était magnifique ! Digne d'un conte de fée ! Mais oui ! Un conte de fée !!! Voilà ce dont il était question !!! Je devais être en train de rêver de tout cela ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles !

Dans le hall, le professeur claqua des doigts et ma valise disparut. Je le regardais sans un mot.

- Je l'ai envoyé dans votre dortoir. Les elfes de maisons vont vous sortir vos affaires… Venez allons manger ! Vos amis doivent vous attendre.


	3. Amis

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans une grande salle où régnait un joyeux désordre. Quatre tables étaient dressées et entourées par des nuées d'élèves qui se différenciaient autant par leur visage que par les couleurs de leurs vêtements.

- Vous trouverez ici quatre maisons. Les Serpentard et leur ruse, les Serdaigle et leur sérieux, les Poufsouffles et leur générosité et enfin les Griffondor et leur courage.

J'avais suivi du regard les différentes tables qu'il m'indiquait et me demandais à laquelle j'appartenais. Etais je rusée, sérieuse, généreuse ou courageuse ? Qui étais je tout simplement ?

- Vous êtes Griffondor, ma chère.

Je rosis de plaisir, incapable de savoir pourquoi j'avais cette réaction.

- Vous êtes même préfète !

Je grimaçais. Préfète ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais tant que vous serez en convalescence, vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de ce dernier point…

Je le vis s'éloigner vers ce que je supposais la table des professeurs au vu de la moyenne d'age des personnes attablées quand je l'interpellais. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous et le silence se fit, profond et impressionnant avec toute cette foule.

- Oui, mademoiselle Evans ?

Je m'approchais de lui afin de ne pas avoir à crier ma question.

- Je me demandais… Je voulais savoir…

- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il.

- Qui sont mes amis ?

- Oh ce n'est que ça !

Je hochais la tête. Que cela ?! Mais c'était énorme ! Il était près à me lâcher parmi une foule où je ne savais en qui avoir confiance ! Ne comprenait il point comme cela était intimidant ?!

- Tournez vous vers votre table… Un peu plus sur la gauche… Faites un léger signe de la main…

Je m'exécutais. Une jeune femme blonde comme les blés répondit à mon signe ainsi qu'un jeune homme à ses cotés.

- Les voilà. N'oubliez pas de vous rendre à l'infirmerie ce soir !

Je le regardais partir vers sa table, me laissant seule au milieu de tous ces regards curieux. J'avançais alors vers celle qui m'avait répondu. Elle se leva et courut dans mes bras, me soulevant du sol par trois fois. Une fois libérée de cette étreinte je fus de nouveau serrée contre un corps chaud.

- Dumbledore nous a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien…

J'esquissais un sourire, gênée d'avoir été ainsi tenue par deux inconnus.

- Je m'appelle Ally, lui c'est Mark. On est tes meilleurs amis depuis la première année ici !

Je voulais bien la croire… Après tout, je n'avais pas d'autres versions que la sienne. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je trouvais mes questions tellement stupides aux regards qu'ils s'échangeaient que je préférais me taire.

Une fois le dessert avalé, je me levais pour les suivre, dépendante totalement d'eux pour trouver mon chemin dans cette immense bâtisse.

- Viens on va te conduire à l'infirmerie !

Je les suivis. Sans un mot toujours. Je les vois me regarder du coin de l'œil mais je ne cherche pas à dissiper leur gêne. De quoi voulez vous parler avec des gens dont vous avez découverts l'existence à peine une heure auparavant ?

- Tiens, c'est là.

- On t'attend là pour te montrer la salle commune.

Je hoche la tête et me glisse à l'intérieur. Je regarde les lits tous vides et impeccables avant de m'avancer un peu à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Ah mademoiselle Evans !!!

Une femme d'une belle corpulence arrive. Son regard maternel me met tout de suite à l'aise pourtant aucun souvenir d'elle ne me vint à l'esprit… Juste la conviction profonde d'être entre de bonnes mains.

- Je vais vous prendre un peu de sang pour préparer une potion et vous ausculter afin de savoir si les médecins moldus ne sont pas passés à coté de quelque chose…

Des examens… Encore et toujours des tests psychologiques, psychomoteurs et j'en passe… Ils sont quelques peu différents de ceux de l'hôpital mais je reconnais les bases, je sais pourquoi on me les fait faire… Et malheureusement, la conclusion est la même. Le coup que j'ai reçu à la tempe, et qui au passage va me laisser une belle cicatrice, m'a fait perdre ma mémoire. Mes réflexes sont toujours là. Certaines de mes connaissances sont intactes mais aucun souvenir.

- Je vais vous demander de passer tous les soirs dans un premier temps pour vérifier s'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. Je vérifierais votre tension et votre magie. Ca ne prendra qu'une minute à chaque fois, je vous le promets !

Je lui sourie, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de sa gentillesse… Mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. A ce rythme là, en plus d'être amnésique, je vais finir muette !

- Savez vous comment je pourrais avoir des nouvelles de mes parents ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous fera parvenir de leurs nouvelles. Bon allez vous coucher… Vous devez être fatiguée par tout ce voyage.

Je me levais du lit où elle m'avait fait m'allonger.

- Et surtout à la moindre chose, venez me voir !

J'acquiesçais avant de continuer mon chemin vers la sortie. J'en avais assez de cette ambiance médicale. Bien que différente de celle de l'hôpital, je me sentais oppressée avec tous ces lits, ces potions…

- … Il se fait du souci…

Un grand type blond parlait avec Ally et Mark. Il me tournait le dos et je n'avais entendu que ce petit bout de phrase… Qui pouvait bien être ce 'il' ?

- Ah Lily !

Mark m'avait vu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier… Sûrement voulait-il que le nouvel arrivant se taise ? Je me maudis d'avoir ce genre de doute vis-à-vis d'une personne que je considérais comme un ami… En temps normal.

- Je te présente Remus. Il est aussi un de nos amis.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il était grand et… Impassible. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient une sagesse… Un calme qui m'apaisa.

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Je vais bien… enfin à quelques détails près.

Ally et Mark commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir sans un regard supplémentaire pour nous. Je regardai Remus, ne sachant quoi faire. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et m'invita à les suivre.

- Oui, ils me disaient justement que tu ne te rappelais pas de tout… Mais les médecins ont de l'espoir ?

- Oui… Ils pensent qu'un événement ou un autre coup sur la tête pourrait faire tout revenir…

- Et tu n'as pas l'intention de te jeter sur l'arbre cogneur pour vérifier cette théorie, rassure moi ?

- L'arbre cogneur ? Demandais je sans comprendre.

- Laisse tomber, je préfère ne pas te dire ce que c'est !

Nous arrivâmes devant un grand portrait, représentant une femme. Elle discutait avec le couple sur les bien faits de l'air frais et me salua aussitôt son regard posé sur moi.

- J'ai su pour votre regrettable accident… Surtout quand j'ai vu l'état de…

- Et si nous entrions ! Coupa Remus.

Il resta en retrait parlant durement au portrait. Je ne saisis aucun mot mais il paraissait clair qu'elle avait faillit révéler quelque chose… Etait ce important ? De quoi pouvait il s'agir ? Un autre ami ? Ou un ennemi ? Mes yeux tombèrent sur les deux entrelacés de Ally et Mark… Avais je moi aussi un petit ami ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que je m'étais arrêtée au milieu d'un immense salon, avec canapé, fauteuils et tables de travail. Les élèves présents me dévisageaient avec intérêt.

- Ally, je suis fatiguée…

- Bien sur, Lily ! Viens je vais te montrer le dortoir ! A demain, les garçons !

Je la suivis dans un escalier puis dans une chambre avec quatre lits à baldaquin. Elle m'en montra un, ouvrit une armoire qui s'avéra contenir mes habits et une petite porte dans le fond, la salle de bains.

- Demain c'est dimanche… Si tu veux on pourra aller à la bibliothèque pour que tu commences à rattraper ton retard.

- D'accord.

Alors que le silence se faisait entre nous, je jugeais propice de me confier.

- Ally… je suis désolée de mon attitude… Mais vois tu pour moi tu es une inconnue et je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec vous tous…

- Je m'en doute, Lilou.

- J'aimerais vraiment me souvenir de qui je suis…

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. C'était la première fois que je me laissais aller à exprimer mon chagrin, mais cette journée avait été si dure… Elle s'assit à coté de moi, posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse, c'est…

- Lily, il faut savoir qu'il n'y a jamais rien de bien passionnant à Poudlard… Surtout depuis que les Maraudeurs ont arrêté de faire leurs blagues…


	4. Les autres

- Les Maraudeurs ?

Elle me sourit, essuyant avec un mouchoir mes yeux.

- Oui, Remus et ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Remus ? Remus fait des blagues ?!

Son rire s'éleva dans la pièce comme une bulle de fraîcheur. Une fois qu'elle eut recouvré un semblant de sérieux, elle enchaîna :

- Oui, ça peut surprendre la première fois, mais il est loin d'être calme ! Il est même celui vers qui tu vas pour te confier et rire… Il y réussit toujours !

- Nous sommes un couple ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Plutôt frère et sœur…

Je hochais la tête, surprise par son cri.

- Okay… Et donc les Maraudeurs ?

- Peter, Sirius et... James. Ils font des farces aux Serpentard. C'est la maison ennemie. Tu passais ton temps à leur crier dessus parce qu'ils nous faisaient perdre des points.

- Je ne sais pas m'amuser ?

- Si… Mais tu n'appréciais pas leur humour… De toute façon, ils ont arrêté. Tu veux dormir ?

- Oui.

Je cherchais ma chemise de nuit, l'enfilais et me couchais rapidement. Je trouvais le sommeil à l'instant même où ma tête touchait l'oreiller. Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à me lever. Affrontée une nouvelle journée comme une bête que l'on observe ne me plaisait pas. Si seulement jouer à l'autruche sous ma couette me rendait ma vie…

Ally ne me laissa aucune chance. Elle fit disparaître mes couvertures et menaça de seaux d'eau froide pour que je me prépare. A la table du petit déjeuner, nous étions peu nombreux. Je mangeais à ma faim, et pris deux pommes pour si j'avais un petit creux.

Toute la journée, nous travaillâmes différentes matières. Etonnamment je me rappelais de beaucoup de choses et j'enregistrais rapidement les informations. Je fis les devoirs pour la semaine qui arrivait et me couchais tôt la tête fatiguée par ce changement de rythme.

- Allez Lilou ! Il faut te lever, on a cours dans une heure !

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Ally penchée au dessus de moi. Elle me souriait doucement. Je répondis à son sourire avant de filer vers la salle de bains. Reprendre une activité telle que les cours, augmentait mes chances de retrouver mes souvenirs. Et puis ne rien faire de mes journées devenait quelque chose de désagréable.

Le premier cours se trouvait être Métamorphose. Je retrouvais Remus que je n'avais pas vu depuis samedi. Il parlait avec trois autres garçons. J'avisais un groupe de jeunes filles qui les observaient en souriant. A n'en pas douter, ils avaient un certain succès. Une femme au visage fermé nous accueillit.

- Mademoiselle Evans, si vous avez la moindre question je me tiens à votre disposition.

- Moi aussi, Lily !!!

- Monsieur Black ! Veuillez vous taire !

- Bah quoi, je veux l'aider à rattraper son 'retard' !

- Black !

- Oui, madame, je me tais !

Elle se retourna vers moi. Son visage tout d'abord furieux se fit soudainement plus amical.

- Donc mademoiselle Evans, essayez de suivre pour ne pas accumuler plus de retard.

- Oui, madame.

- Vous êtes une excellente élève, je ne me fais donc aucun souci pour vous.

Si seulement je me sentais moi aussi confiante en mes capacités… Je regardais vers le fond de la salle pour voir, Remus et ses trois amis. Celui qui avait été réprimandé par le professeur riait encore tandis que celui d'à coté le frappait derrière le crâne. Voyant que je les observais, il me fit un léger sourire et baissa sa tête vers son parchemin.

Remus me salua, chaleureusement et le quatrième aussi. Devais je connaître leur nom ? Après tout si je les punissais à chacune de leur blague je devais les avoir usé plus que le mien… Mais là encore rien… Peut être serait il nécessaire qu'ils refassent une farce aux Serpentard ? Mais ce serait cruel de leur demander de ridiculiser d'autres élèves pour moi.

Je me concentrais sur le cours et tachais de suivre le tout. Malheureusement rapidement un mal de tête me fit perdre le fil et je fus forcée de demander à être conduite à l'infirmerie.

- Bien sur, mademoiselle Evans ! Lupin, veuillez l'accompagner !

Je passais les tables des Maraudeurs accrochant le regard d'un, celui qui avait tapé Black. Je rougis mais continuais jusqu'à la porte, où Remus me rejoignis. Je lui pris le bras et le suivais de plus en plus mal. Au moment où je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, j'articulais un faible 'Remus'.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Ally était à mon chevet et lisait un gros livre. Je l'observais quelques minutes, cherchant une vague réminiscence, mais rien.

- Tu es réveillée ?!

- Oui.

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais !

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais aller prévenir Pomfresh de ton réveil et après tu devrais pouvoir revenir avec moi au dortoir !

Après qu'elle m'eut ausculté sous toutes les coutures, elle me déclara apte à retourner dans ma salle commune. Elle me prescrivit une potion pour me remettre rapidement sur pied et me conseilla une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, je retournais en cours. J'appréhendais une nouvelle crise de fatigue, surtout que j'avais des cours seule. Enfin des cours où ni Ally, ni Remus, ni Mark n'allait. Ce dernier m'avait fait une carte pour que je trouve facilement mes salles de classes avec des petits dessins et des commentaires sur les matières et les professeurs.

- Alors Evans ? Il parait que tu n'as plus toute ta tête ?

Serpentard. Tout le monde m'avait dit de me méfier d'eux. Je continuais donc mon chemin, ne voulant pas m'attarder avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu pourrais répondre !

Au loin, je voyais la salle où aurait lieu mon cours de Runes. Juste devant la porte, un des amis de Remus se trouvait. Il tenait dans sa main un manuel mais regardait dans notre direction les sourcils froncés.

- Ah c'est vrai, tes parents t'ont dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus !

Nous n'étions plus qu'à trois mètres de l'ami de Remus quand celui-ci se décolla du mur. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait un lien mais le Serpentard s'arrêta avec un petit rire. J'entrais dans la salle et m'installais dans un coin. Personne ne prit place à mes cotés. Et d'une certaine façon, j'en fus vexée… Pourtant durant le reste de la journée, je dus avouer que j'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Tout d'abord un groupe d'élèves plus jeunes que moi qui m'avaient posé tout un tas de question sur mon ressenti en tant qu'amnésique. A priori le fait d'être vierge de tout souvenir me rendait intéressante. Ils cherchaient à savoir quelles idées me passaient par l'esprit, si je ne déprimais pas…

Leur question étaient très indiscrètes et je n'y répondais que très vaguement. Mais rien n'y fit. Ils me suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle et ne me quittèrent qu'après que Remus soit intervenu, faisant prévaloir sa position de Préfet.

- Ca va, Lily ?

- Oui, je crois, dis je faiblement.

- Que te voulaient ils ?

- Juste savoir ce que ça fait de ne rien savoir…

Il me pressa l'épaule pour me réconforter mais ne se permit aucun autre geste.

- Tu devrais prendre ta potion, tu as l'air fatiguée…

J'avais hoché la tête. Et si je devenais accro à cette potion… Il est vrai que je ne pouvais m'en passer… Je soupirais. Cela ne faisait pas une journée que je la prenais que je voulais déjà en ressentir les effets ! Je l'avalais cul sec avant de manger plus que nécessaire. Les cours de l'après midi promettaient d'être dur, mais au moins je serais avec Ally.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut au tour d'un groupe de filles de m'accoster. J'étais seule dans un couloir quand elles m'avaient coincée contre un mur.

- Alors Evans, comme ça tu n'as plus aucun souvenir ?

Cette question revenait irrémédiablement. Elle semblait les fasciner.

- Quel dommage avec tous les types que tu t'es faits !

- Oui, tu n'auras pas eut le temps d'écrire une encyclopédie du sexe…

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée par ce que j'apprenais. Etais je une… Je tentais de les pousser pour reprendre mon chemin mais rien à faire, elles étaient trop nombreuses.

- Laissez moi partir !

- On n'en a pas fini…

Je regardais autour de moi. Il fallait que je parte. Je me sentais oppressée. Elles étaient si proches. Si menaçantes… Ma tête commença à me tourner… Je les repoussais une nouvelle fois mais rien… Pourquoi ne voulaient elles pas me laisser passer ?! Je voyais leurs lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais rien… La seule chose qui m'importait était de partir… Mais comment ?!

- Cassez vous !

- James…

- Lily, viens !

Il me tendit la main que je saisis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.


	5. Lui

Je le suivis sans un mot. Le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine s'évanouissait peu à peu. Ma respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Il m'avait conduit dans le parc du château, à l'ombre d'un magnifique chêne. Je le regardais puis sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne.

- Sommes nous amis ?

Il me lâcha, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Non.

Sa réponse avait été claire et concise. Il n'avait aucun doute.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu commençais à te sentir mal…

Je penchais la tête, l'observant passer et repasser sa main dans ses cheveux. Il remonta ses lunettes… Il était nerveux.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Il baissa la tête vers ses chaussures. Il semblait hésiter quant à la suite. Je l'observais plus. Il était mignon, pas particulièrement beau mais il avait un charme… Je souris avant que les paroles des filles ne me reviennent à l'esprit.

- Suis-je vraiment… Ce genre de filles ?

- Quel genre de filles ?

Il avait relevé la tête et j'avais pu plonger dans son regard chocolat. Il était si doux ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- A avoir beaucoup de petits amis… dis je dans un souffle.

Il me sourit, intensifiant mon malaise.

- Oh non, Lily… Tu n'es pas ce genre de filles.

Cette nouvelle me fit du bien. Savoir que j'aurais pu être une Marie couche toi là me révulsait et, tout au fond de moi, je savais que son opinion sur moi comptait…

- Alors que veux-tu en échange ?

- Rien ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes redevable, juste pour t'éviter une bonne crise de nerfs… Je t'ai déjà vu t'énerver et je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- Mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, pour te remercier…

Il soupira, se passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la remit dans sa poche de pantalon.

- Tu ne me donneras jamais ce que je désire vraiment…

Il semblait si triste, si las. Ma curiosité fut piquée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre si mélancolique, si déçu ? Je m'approchais de lui, posant ma main sur son bras. Je voulais tant replonger dans ses yeux chocolat, sentir de nouveau ce calme… Je décidais de changer de sujet, au moins pour le moment.

- Qui es-tu ? Demandais je.

- James Potter.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis… Mais on se parle au moins ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Pour faire simple, dès que tu me vois, tu cries.

Je voulais trouver un moyen qu'il me parle. J'avais besoin que cet entretien dure plus longtemps. J'aimais être avec lui, la façon dont il me regardait et le naturel avec lequel j'agissais…

- Tu es un Maraudeur, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Je m'appuyais contre l'arbre. Attendant qu'il parle plus, je le détaillais. Tout n'était que décontraction chez lui. Même ses lunettes lui donnaient un air coquin !

- Je vais y aller.

- Ah…

Je n'avais pu retenir cette exclamation de dépit. J'aurais aimé que lui aussi veuille rester avec moi dans le parc. Qu'il me parle et pourquoi pas me fasse rire et oublier mon amnésie.

- A plus tard ! Hurlais je alors qu'il partait vers le château.

Je restais encore quelques temps dans le parc tantôt à marcher sans but, tantôt assise pour observer le lac. Ma venue ici était une réelle épreuve. Bien qu'entourée par mes amis, je rencontrais des gens méprisant qui n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à moi. Méritais je tout cela ?

Après tout, il est bien dit qu'on ne récolte que ce qu'on sème… Etais je en réalité une personne détestable ? Profitaient ils de mon absence de souvenirs et de répartie pour se venger de ce que je leur avais fait subir avant ? Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi quelqu'un comme James Potter s'était porté à mon secours ? Il était populaire, venir à mon secours pourrait briser cela…

Je ris. Je l'imaginais bien superficiel pour préférer sa réputation à venir me sortir des griffes de ses chipies !!! Etait-ce en quelque sorte une réminiscence ? Une impression si fermement ancrée en moi que malgré mon amnésie, elle me revenait à l'esprit ?

Un petit vent se leva me faisant frissonner. Il commençait à se faire tard, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi et Mark et Ally devaient se poser des questions quant à mon absence. Je pris donc la direction de la Tour Griffondor, donnant le mot de passe d'un ton détaché. Mes pensées étaient pour une fois bien agréables, je n'avais nulle envie de les quitter.

Dire que James Potter n'en faisait pas partie aurait été mentir mais pour une raison inconnue je n'avais nullement envie que cela se sache.

Une fois dans la Salle commune, je vis Ally et Mark dans un fauteuil se parlant à voix basse. Des élèves plus jeunes rédigeaient leurs devoirs tandis que près de la cheminée où un léger feu crépitait, Remus discutait avec deux de ses amis. Aussitôt qu'il me vit, il m'interpella :

- Lily, où étais tu ?

Mentir. La première idée que j'eus quand il me posa cette question, fut de mentir. Je jetais un regard vers James qui détourna les yeux rapidement. Etait il honteux ? Peut-être ne voulait il pas que ça se sache…

- Je me baladais…

- Seule ?

- Oui. Est-ce un problème ?

Remus regarda James et Black qui se tenaient à coté de lui.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu des problèmes avec quelques élèves… Il serait peut être bien que tu ne sois pas seule trop souvent pour ne pas leur donner d'opportunités de t'ennuyer…

- Dois t'appeler Papa ?

Le sarcasme était sorti de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse et avait eu pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand Ally me sauta dans les bras avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie. Je me laissais faire, mon estomac grondait depuis déjà quelque temps…

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement tout en bavardant. Enfin Ils parlaient pendant que j'écoutais ou plutôt non, j'observais. En effet, le ballet incessant de filles gloussant dès qu'elles dépassaient les Maraudeurs, avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Pourtant aucun des quatre n'en faisait cas. Black surprit mon regard sur eux. Je détournais les yeux, rougissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lilou ?

- Euh, rien.

Je déglutis. Pourquoi avais je cette réaction ridicule ?! J'avais bien le droit de regarder quatre de mes camarades de classe ?! Surtout quand deux d'entre eux se montraient si gentils avec moi ! Nous quittâmes la table pour nous rendre directement à la bibliothèque afin de finir nos devoirs.

Deux heures plus tard, nous en ressortions exténués. J'avais rattrapé beaucoup de mon retard et surtout tous les devoirs qu'il y avait à rendre pour les prochains jours. Mark et Ally m'avaient laissé retourner seule vers la Tour Griffondor afin d'avoir un moment rien qu'à eux. Traînant les pieds, j'avais franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sur un canapé, les Maraudeurs discutaient avec passion. Etais je autorisé à aller m'asseoir avec eux ? Je n'avais pas envie de retrouver mon dortoir… Qui soit serait vide et déprimant, soit avec une ou deux des mes colocataires et par le fait ennuyant. Ces dernières avaient en effet décidé que nous étions les meilleures amies et que je devrais leur confier tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ally s'était énervée quand elle avait su cela sans que je ne sache la raison exacte de tout cela.

- Lily, viens avec nous !

Remus avait réussi à trancher. J'avais laisser tomber mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et avait pris place entre lui et James, me sentant en sécurité à l'instant même où mes fesses touchaient le coussin. Je les laissais reprendre le cours de leur conversation glissant discrètement un 'merci' à l'oreille de James.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi… C'est normal…

- C'est peut être normal, mais tu es le seul à l'avoir fait pour moi.

J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien pour lui dire cela. Un trouble m'envahit et j'aurais pu juré qu'il le ressentait aussi, s'il n'avait rapidement détourné la tête.


	6. La déprime

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines que je me traînais dans les couloirs de cette école attendant qu'un souvenir même ténu ne vienne me troubler mais rien. Le néant le plus total régnait dans mon crâne et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez. Me sentir incomplète était possible les premiers jours mais dorénavant il s'agissait plus d'une croix à porter qu'autre chose.

Les premiers temps, je me rebellais contre ce vide, je posais des questions à tout ceux qui m'entouraient, j'analysais pendant des heures les livres qui m'appartenaient et qui avaient survécu à l'accident pour y reconnaître mes goûts… J'allais même jusqu'à m'inspecter sous la douche pour y trouver des cicatrices qui pourraient me révéler quoique ce soit.

Mais la seule que je reconnaissais était celle sur ma tempe. Elle me rappelait jour après jour que j'avais perdu plus que la mémoire. J'avais perdu ma vie. Je ne savais comment agir de peur d'aller contre mes convictions profondes, espérant toujours les retrouver un jour. Mais ce jour me paraissait de plus en plus loin.

- Lily, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je regardais Ally qui me fixait de son lit.

- Rien, rendors toi.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures. Les autres filles du dortoir dormaient depuis longtemps. Ally dormait elle aussi, enfin jusque là…

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi ma belle…

Je baissais le regard, honteuse qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi, alors que j'étais bien incapable de m'en faire pour elle.

- Ce n'est rien… Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Tu sais, Mark et les Maraudeurs ont aussi vu que tu n'allais pas…

Les Maraudeurs ? Est-ce que cela englobait aussi James ou seulement Remus ? Peut être parlait elle des Maraudeurs en général pour faire croire que beaucoup de gens se préoccupaient de moi alors que seuls trois personnes s'y intéressaient réellement…

Depuis l'épisode du parc, je n'avais pas revu James, enfin nous ne nous étions pas reparlés. J'avais même cru pendant un moment qu'il m'évitait puis je m'étais résignée. S'il ne voulait pas me parler, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons… Comme j'aurais aimé les savoir !

Je passais des heures à l'observer discrètement cherchant ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres. Pourquoi il était le seul avec qui j'avais envie d'être et qui m'avait apporté ce sentiment de sécurité ? Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout cela, seulement voilà, mon amnésie me privait encore de tout cela !

- Par 'Maraudeurs', tu parles juste de Remus, je suppose.

- Non, je te parle des quatre.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle. Les quatre ? Comment des garçons que j'avais à priori poursuivi pendant des années pour qu'ils cessent de nous faire perdre des points, pouvaient vouloir avoir de mes nouvelles ? Et surtout pourquoi ne profitaient ils pas de mon état pour faire des farces les unes après les autres ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurais je.

- Parce qu'ils t'apprécient.

Elle me sourie doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Répétais je.

- Tu es la seule à les remettre à leur place et, sans en avoir l'air, ils aiment cela.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment pouvait on aimer quelqu'un qui vous remet à votre place ?

- Lily, ils sont adorés par quasiment tous les élèves ! Les seuls qui ne les supportent pas, ce sont les Serpentard ! Alors avoir quelqu'un, autre que Remus, qui leur montre qu'ils abusent parfois, c'est géant !

- Mais pourquoi d'autres ne le font pas aussi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont peur des représailles !

- Et pas moi ?!

Elle pouffa de rire avant de répondre bien mystérieusement.

- Toi, tu risques rien.

Elle repartit aussitôt vers son lit mais je la suivis. Une question me taraudait, il fallait que je lui pose puisqu'elle était certainement la seule personne à qui je pouvais avoir confié quelque chose.

- Ally…

- Oui, m'encouragea-t-elle avant de bailler.

- Il y a quelque chose entre James et moi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pas que je sache… Enfin je veux dire que… il suffit que tu le voies pour crier.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Le silence s'installa entre nous et bientôt je me dirigeais vers mon lit. Je n'en avais pas appris plus mais au moins j'avais posé mes questions. Peut être allaient elles enfin me laisser en paix.

Malheureusement dès le lendemain d'autres vinrent s'ajouter en surnombre. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer tant elles tournaient dans ma tête sans trouver le moindre écho. J'avais souvent repris pieds dans la réalité, le regard au loin et la main sur ma cicatrice que je caressais du bout du doigt. Je voyais alors Ally et Mark me fixer avant d'échanger un regard où ils semblaient communiquer, m'écartant un peu plus de leur vie.

A la fin du dernier cours, je ne tenais plus et m'enfuyais de la salle en bousculant les autres élèves. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre eux et leurs regards de connivence ou de pitié. J'aurais aimé me retrouver seule dans un coin en attendant que mes souvenirs reviennent ou encore que cette année scolaire soit finie et que je puisse partir loin de tout cela.

- Mademoiselle Evans !

Je me retournais pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore. Je guettais un signe encourageant sur son visage mais rien. Trois semaines après l'accident mes parents étaient toujours endormis et bien que tirés d'affaire, rien n'indiquait qu'ils se réveilleraient un jour.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Comme une coquille vide. Et vous, professeur ?

- Comme un vieux mage…

Il regarda les élèves passer. Visiblement il attendait que nous soyons seul pour parler. Que pouvait il vouloir me dire qui ne pouvait attendre que nous soyons dans son bureau ? Quelle nouvelle méritait qu'il se déplace en personne ?

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de vos parents. Leurs derniers examens médicaux sont bons et les médecins espèrent leur réveil incessamment.

Je lui souris faiblement. Devais je réellement me réjouir d'une si faible nouvelle ?

- Tachez de garder le moral, mademoiselle Evans.

Garder le moral ? Je ne pouvais garder quelque chose que je n'avais plus… Je m'éloignais de lui et partis dans les étages supérieurs que je savais vide à cette heure ci. J'avisais un banc dans un renfoncement et m'assis posant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Qu'allais je faire ? Que pouvais je faire pour que ce poids qui entourait mon cœur disparaisse ?

Je relevais mes jambes, posant les pieds sur le banc et ma tête sur mes genoux. Je fermais les yeux un moment, laissant mes pensées vagabonder les unes après les autres. Toutes tournaient autour de mon état, certaines se rapportaient à mes amis, beaucoup à James. Je sentis la première larme couler sur ma joue, j'étais désespérément seule dans un désert.

Mon estomac se serra. Il n'y avait pas de remèdes à cet état de fait. J'allais devoir me battre pour surmonter cela ou baisser les bras… Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas de raison d'avancer, de continuer à me battre…

Je restais là des heures, oubliant même d'aller manger. Je maudis pendant un instant ceux qui se disaient mes amis de ne pas avoir remarqué mon absence puis je pardonnais. Ils avaient sans doute vu ma détresse, vu que Dumbledore me parlait… Ils cherchaient sans doute à me faire plaisir et attendaient patiemment mon retour dans la salle commune…

Avant de franchir le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la Tour, j'effaçais d'un mouvement de baguette les traces de larmes. Je ne voulais plus voir dans leurs yeux cette pitié. J'entrais tête haute pour y découvrir un groupe de cinquième année occupé à jouer aux cartes. Pas de traces de Ally, Mark, Remus… Ni même de James.

Une fois le choc passé, je montais les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir. Les trois autres lits étaient fermés, les lumières éteintes. En réalité, personne ne m'avait attendu… J'aurais pu rester sur ce banc, personne ne s'en serait soucié !

Je dormis mal. Retenant difficilement les larmes, je ne cessais de tourner dans mon lit. Deux semaines que j'étais revenue au Château et ils se lassaient déjà de moi… Furieuse contre moi et tout le reste du monde, je me levais à l'aube pour rejoindre un banc dans le parc. Mes affaires de cours dans mon sac, je pourrais aller directement en cours et éviter de les croiser.

Je pouffais. Pourquoi avais je peur de les croiser ? De toute façon, ils feraient comme d'habitude. Ils parleraient de tout et de rien, ne cherchant pas à savoir si je suivais. Je hocherais la tête d'un air entendu pour ne pas les voir se regarder entre eux… Autant que je les évite. Ils n'auraient plus à faire semblant de me supporter et je ne verrais plus dans leur yeux ou dans leur gestes à quel point je suis un boulet.


	7. Le remède

Le soir arriva sans que je n'aie échangé le moindre mot avec l'un d'entre eux. J'avais retrouvé ce banc dans ce couloir vide. Ma position était à l'identique de la veille, seules mes pensées étaient plus sombres. Je ne réussissais plus à avoir la moindre pensée positive, j'étais tombée dans la spirale de la déprime sans chercher à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Des idées néfastes commençaient à pointer leurs nez dans mon esprit, disparaissant avec difficulté. J'envisageais sérieusement de quitter Poudlard, quand ce n'était pas de quitter définitivement ce monde. Après tout, rien ne me manquerait et est ce que quelqu'un pleurerait vraiment mon absence ?

C'est là qu'il apparu. Petit à petit, il avait oté une cape qui le couvrait tandis que mes sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Ses yeux tristes puis ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'était pas mon ami, mais il était là, devant moi, franchement peiné par ma solitude.

- Lily…

Il s'accroupit devant moi, posant ses mains de part et d'autre. Je voyais au travers mes larmes son désarroi. Il ne savait comment gérer cette crise et je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Lily…

J'avais réussi à me convaincre que je n'étais rien pour eux tous. Que je n'étais tout au plus qu'un poids pour eux. Alors le voir là paraissait si irréel !

- Lily, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait !

Sa voix était douce, tendre. Elle m'apaisait tout autant qu'elle me troublait. Et puis dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?! Je pouvais lui parler de cours, de magie et de ces trois dernières semaines mais j'en aurais vite fini !

- Parle…

J'aurais tant aimé répondre à cette supplique mais je ne savais comment commencer, que dire et surtout jusqu'où je pouvais me confier. Oserait-il se servir de mes confidences contre moi ? Après tout je ne le connaissais pas et même s'il était ami avec Remus, il me l'avait lui-même dit, nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre !

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

- Lily, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu viens ici au lieu d'être avec tes amis ?

- Parce que je les gêne !

Ca m'avait échappé. Je me mordis la lèvre comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout effacer. Je vis le choc de cette révélation dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne reprennent cette lueur douce.

- Tu ne les gênes pas !

Il se releva et prit place à mes cotés.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ce genre de choses ?

Je baissais les yeux, cherchant les meilleurs exemples pour le convaincre de la véracité de mes propos.

- Hier soir, j'ai disparu et à mon retour dans la salle commune, personne ne m'attendait !

Il eut un léger rire avant de poser sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

- Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas là, dans ce couloir avec toi ?

Je le regardais étonnée. Comment savait-il que déjà hier j'étais là ? Il devait s'agir d'un coup de bluff, et je décidais de l'ignorer.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui aucun n'a remarqué que je n'allais pas.

- Continue.

- Parce que vous parlez de choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Je me sens perpétuellement exclue de vos conversations. Que ce soit par les paroles mais aussi par les gestes ! Je vois bien les regards qu'ils s'échangent tous entre eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent un langage secret…

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Sous le feu de l'énervement mon ton avait monté, je m'étais placée devant lui debout. Le feu aux joues, je semblais prête à lui sauter dessus pour qu'il avoue que tout cela était vrai et qu'ils en avaient assez de jouer les gardes malades.

- C'est tout ?

- Non !

Il haussa un sourcil, m'invitant tacitement à développer.

- Même toi… Tu ne me parles pas. Y a même des fois où j'ai cru que tu m'évitais !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- L'ancienne Lily comprendrait peut-être, mais celle qui est devant toi… Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait de mal, mais…

Je me ressaisis à temps. Avais-je vraiment envie de lui dire à quel point sa présence m'apaisait. Que je sentais le calme s'infiltrer en moi dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi ?

- Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, Lily…

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde baisse la voix quand ils me parlent de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais me parler ? Pourquoi, James ?

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il se délectait de quelque chose.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Nous ne sommes pas amis… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu me reproches quoique ce soit quand la mémoire te reviendra.

Je m'assis à coté de lui pour lui prendre la main. Elle était si grande et si chaude dans les miennes que j'en oubliais un moment ce que je voulais dire.

- Peut être que nous n'étions pas amis avant mais j'aime bien parler avec toi. Cela me semble si simple… Avec les autres, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils veulent que je me rappelle de quelque chose, qu'ils attendent de moi une réaction précise à un moment précis… mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je réagirais en temps normal !

- Ils aimeraient juste t'aider, Lily !

- Peut être mais ils ne le font pas. Ils augmentent ma culpabilité, mon sentiment de vide. Et ça me ronge. Alors qu'avec toi… Tu ne cherches pas à ce que je me souvienne d'avant l'accident. Tu es juste… Toi.

Il ferma les yeux puis libéra sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Lily ?

Que voulais-je ? Qu'espérais-je de lui ? Je ne savais même pas ce que j'attendais de moi alors de lui ?!

- Ne me fuis plus.

- Pourquoi, Lily ?

- …

- Pourquoi moi ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de descendre sur son nez, ses lèvres, son menton. Je regardais sa tenue légèrement débraillée puis cette cape qui lui permettait d'être invisible. Pourquoi lui ? Cette question avait autant de réponse que celle que je me posais les premiers jours de mon amnésie : Pourquoi moi.

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment mais si tu veux, je chercherais…

Il m'offrit son premier sourire de la soirée. Un sourire franc et amical qui fit battre plus fort mon cœur. J'en esquissais un à mon tour, espérant que cela ne ressemble pas trop à une grimace.

- Pas de mensonges entre nous, d'accord ? Demandais-je en tendant la main vers lui.

- A condition que tu me permettes de ne pas répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mes réponses pourraient t'influencer, et tu perdrais de ton libre arbitre.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser influencer ! M'écriais-je. Enfin je crois…

Je laissais un petit silence avant de demander penaude :

- Je me laisse influencer ?

Son rire résonna dans le couloir vide. Il était si vivant et si chaleureux que, bien qu'ignorant la vraie raison de son hilarité, j'eus envie de me joindre à lui.

- Oh non ! Tu ne te laisses pas faire !

- Certains ont déjà essayé de me convaincre ? Ou de me forcer à faire quelque chose ?

Il baissa les yeux. A priori mes questions l'embarrassaient et dévorée par la curiosité, je cherchais tout de même un moyen de détourner la conversation.

- Pourquoi ne faites-vous plus de blagues ?

- Nous sommes trop vieux pour cela…

- Oh…

- Tu as l'air déçue.

Je grimaçais. Devais-je lui dire l'idée stupide que j'avais eu ? Après une grande inspiration, j'osais.

- Peut-être que ma mémoire reviendrait après une farce…

- Oui, et tu m'étriperais aussitôt après !

Il riait de nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais cette fois ci, loin de me sentir exclue, j'eus l'impression de lui avoir donné une idée…


	8. L'amitié

- Nous devrions aller manger…

- Je n'ai pas faim, murmurais-je en me calant contre le mur.

- Lily, ne me force pas à te faire du chantage…

- N'en fais pas alors !

- Tu as besoin de forces si tu veux recouvrer vite la mémoire !

Argument imparable mais pas suffisant pour me faire quitter ce couloir et surtout ce banc.

- Viendras-tu manger avec moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira. Se recoiffant machinalement, il se leva et entreprit de plier sa cape.

- Tu as passé l'âge des caprices ! Répondit-il. Et je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'étions pas amis !

- Peut-être avant mais...

- Lily ! Me coupa-t-il. Quand tu retrouveras la mémoire, je ne veux pas que tu puisses me reprocher quoique ce soit !

Je me levais et me plaçais devant lui. Il était si grand. Je ne voyais pas le couloir derrière lui, je devais même lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais si proche de lui que je sentis son parfum. Il m'entêta un moment, et je posais la main sur son torse pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- Je ne le ferais pas, promis !

Je le suppliais à présent. Je le priais de s'occuper de moi, de rester à mes cotés mais rien ne put venir à bout de ses convictions.

- Lily, je ne mangerais pas avec toi. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lily, tu m'as promis que je pourrais ne pas te répondre si je jugeais cela préférable !

- Mais c'est préférable pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?!

J'étais enfin sortie de ma réserve, je voulais qu'il m'explique ! Qu'il s'énerve lui aussi de cette situation ridicule. Je ne voulais plus être la seule à trouver tout cela frustrant.

- Pour les deux !

Il avait crié. J'avais eut peur un moment mais je n'avais pas reculé, persuadée qu'il ne pouvait me faire de mal.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Comment crois-tu que les gens vont réagir en nous voyant ensemble ?!

- Ils vont penser que tu m'aides…

Aussitôt ma phrase prononcée, j'en remarquais la candeur.

- Non, ils vont croire que je profite de la situation ! Et quand tu retrouveras tes souvenirs, parce que ça arrivera un jour, tu m'en voudras à mort !

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir de m'avoir aidé ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis…

Je reculais d'un pas et posais mes mains sur les hanches.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Potter, que nous n'étions pas amis ! Mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien ?!

Je rougis. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermais comme un poisson sorti de son bocal. Je fis un pas pour m'enfuir puis deux avant de courir.

- Lily !

J'entendis le cri de l'autre bout du couloir. Je me stoppais, attendant la suite.

- Je serais là tous les soirs pour toi. Mais ne me demande pas plus.

Je me retournais vers lui, radieuse.

Une heure après le repas, j'avais toujours le même sourire aux lèvres et mes joues se faisaient douloureuses. J'avais mangé, avec peu d'appétit mais pour lui, j'avais fait un effort. Jetant des coups d'œil dans la salle commune, je le trouvais assis près du feu, jouant aux cartes avec les autres Maraudeurs tandis qu'avec acharnement Ally me faisait rattraper mon retard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lilou ?

Je la regardais, étonnée qu'elle me parle alors que j'avais pour but de lire un chapitre de runes afin qu'elle me l'explique tout de suite après.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu as réapparu avec un grand sourire et que depuis tu ne le quittes plus…

- Est-ce un problème ?

- Non pas en soi… Ca fait même plaisir de te revoir gaie.

- Alors quel est le soucis ?

Elle soupira, grimaça avant de se lancer.

- Que tu regardes Potter en souriant, ça peut déranger… On n'est pas habitué !

Je perdis immédiatement toute expression. Si notre secret venait à être dévoilé, il ne viendrait plus dans notre couloir… et je retournerais irrémédiablement à la case déprime et il en était hors de question.

- J'ai juste un regain de courage, Ally.

- Peut-être… Mais le fait que tu le regardes en souriant…

- Tu te répètes !

- Lily, implora-t-elle.

- Le fait que je regarde Potter n'est qu'un hasard. Ca te va ?!

- Okay…

Elle se replongea dans son devoir avec un sourire énigmatique… Voilà le genre de choses qui m'énervait… Avant.

- Et puis pourquoi serait-il si étonnant que je sourisse à Potter ?

Elle venait de me reprocher de le regarder mais quelque chose dans mon comportement semblait lui plaire… Etait-ce parce que je retrouvais du poil de la bête ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Je tenais à profiter de cette conversation pour peut-être en tirer quelques renseignements intéressants…

- Parce qu'il est connu que tu ne le supportes pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le supportes pas ?

- Oui. Il a l'air gentil. Il est ami avec Remus tout comme moi… Il serait logique que nous soyons amis.

- C'est un peu comme si vous veniez de deux planètes différentes. Tu es le sérieux là où lui est… la gaminerie !

Le sérieux ? La gaminerie ? J'avais envie de pouffer. Parlions-nous des mêmes personnes ? Je faisais des caprices, il me faisait la morale… Et pourtant j'avais la réputation d'être la plus sérieuse des deux !

- Continuons à travailler, murmurais-je pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit. Je souhaitais conserver cette amitié qui me liait maintenant à James même si pour cela je devais me taire. Après tout je n'avais pas d'obligation morale à tout révéler à Ally… Ni même à Mark… Ni à Remus. Surtout pas à ce dernier !

Je finis mes devoirs et partis dans le dortoir pour me coucher. Fatiguée mais aussi pressée d'être au lendemain, je m'endormis le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de James.

A partir de ce jour, ma vie fut rythmée par les cours, les devoirs mais aussi les soirées avec James et mes visites à l'infirmerie où j'y rencontrais parfois le professeur Dumbledore qui me donnait des nouvelles de mes parents.

Durant la quatrième semaine après l'accident, ils s'étaient réveillés. Ils enchaînaient maintenant les analyses pour voir toutes les conséquences… Je ne pouvais les voir. Les médecins moldus me savaient en Ecosse… réapparaître pour une visite d'une heure ferait jaser…

Alors je me contentais des informations que le vieux mage me donnait. Je lui confiais des lettres pour eux où je ne parlais que des cours et de mes amis officiels. J'aurais tant aimé leur parler de James. Leur dire que j'étais entre de bonnes mains mais il me fallait garder le secret…


	9. La Potion

Je détestais les jeudis soirs plus que tout autre. Ce soir là, James avait ses entraînements de Quidditch et, en tant que Capitaine, il aurait été mal vu qu'il n'y aille pas. Or j'étais si habituée et si en demande, que l'idée d'une soirée sans lui me brisait le cœur. J'aurais aimé trouver un moyen pour qu'Ally ou Mark ou Remus me propose d'y assister afin d'au moins le voir…

- Lily, tu es intenable ce soir ?!

- C'est vrai ça ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je regardais mon couple de meilleurs amis, tétanisée. Et s'il faisait le rapport ? Et si par un moyen connu d'eux seuls, ils découvraient la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tentais-je pour gagner du temps et trouver une excuse valable.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant parmi nous.

- Lily est une vraie pile ce soir. Elle ne cesse de bouger, de regarder l'heure…

- A croire que tu attends quelqu'un…

Je me figeais. Comment Remus faisait-il pour toujours être si proche de la réalité ? Il semblait muni d'un solide sixième sens qui m'effrayait à l'heure actuelle plus qu'il ne me fascinait.

- Ally, as-tu remarqué qu'aujourd'hui elle a tout de même fait preuve de délicatesse et n'a pas disparu comme à son habitude ?

- C'est vrai, ça…

Remus se retourna vers moi avec un léger sourire. Je croisais les doigts espérant qu'il ne pose aucune question malheureusement Merlin doit être contre moi !

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Je m'isole, dis-je mystérieusement. J'en ai bien le droit, non ?

- Oui, oui…

En me recouchant ce soir là, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette conversation. Peut être devrais je en parler à James afin qu'il s'attende lui aussi à des questions… Bien que Remus devait être loin de se douter avec qui je passais tout ce temps.

Le lendemain en cours, je me laissais aller à la rêverie. Cela m'arrivait souvent en fin de semaine. Totalement guérie, j'avais des problèmes de concentration… Je me sentais fatiguée et dans ces cas là, focaliser mon attention ne m'attirait rien de plus qu'un sévère mal de crâne.

Je venais juste de remarquer que je fixais James quand il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Je me détournais le rouge aux joues pour recommencer quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement la sonnerie me sortit de ma torpeur et je suivis les autres dans un brouillard.

- Ca va, Lily ? Demanda Mark.

- Je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui…

- Le contre coup d'hier sûrement.

Je lui souris. Il pensait que mon excitation avait causé cela ? Peut-être… Je regardais les Maraudeurs qui nous dépassaient d'un pas rapide. James avait les yeux baissés, perdus dans un monde lointain… Comme j'aurais aimé lui parler à ce moment là !

Le soir, je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement. J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! Et le retrouver. J'éludais les questions d'Ally sur mon regain de force et de sourire. La priais de ne pas me suivre, de me faire confiance et filais une fois mes affaires déposées dans mon dortoir.

Je le vis de loin. Assis, les jambes étendues devant lui, il semblait dormir. Ses yeux fermés m'amenèrent à me poser la question réellement mais le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres quand je m'assis, répondit à mes interrogations silencieuses.

- Salut, dis-je d'une voix timide.

- Salut.

Je copiais sa position et fermais moi aussi les yeux pour apprécier ce calme qui nous entourait.

- Tu as l'air nerveuse. Que se passe-t-il ?

- La fatigue, arguais-je pour la nième fois depuis la veille au soir, depuis mon retour de l'infirmerie.

Je le sentis se redresser. Me regardait-il ? Aimait-il ce qu'il voyait ?

Je rougis à cette idée. Pourquoi voulais-je savoir s'il me trouvait jolie ? Pourquoi avais-je désespérément besoin de l'entendre me faire des compliments ?

- Pourquoi me regardais-tu ce matin ?

La rougeur de mes joues ne s'améliora pas. Elles prenaient littéralement feu et j'eus peur qu'en posant la main dessus je n'attire d'autres questions.

- Je rêvassais et je ne faisais pas trop attention où se posait mon regard.

- Tu rêvassais ?

Piquée par le léger rire qui transperçait dans ces quelques mots, j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir tourné vers moi, l'air profondément amusé.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étrange ?!

- Lily Evans ne rêvasse jamais, ma chère !

Je serrais les mâchoires.

- S'il y a bien une chose que tu ne sais pas faire, c'est bien te détendre et rêvasser ! Et en plus en plein cours !

Il riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Sans le vouloir, je venais de lui fournir la meilleure blague, si ce n'est du mois, de l'année.

- Et alors ? M'écriais-je.

- Et alors ? Tu rêvassais en me regardant ! Voilà quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas du tout !

Je me levais les larmes aux yeux.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

- Je rentre à mon dortoir. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu te moques de moi !

- Je…

- Peut être que la Lily Evans que tu connais, n'aurait jamais fait ça… Mais je ne suis plus cette fille et je ne le serais peut-être plus jamais !

Je m'élançais dans le couloir, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi insistait-il sur le fait que j'étais si différente de la première Lily qu'il avait connue ?! Il préférait sûrement la première parce qu'elle était moins pleurnicheuse, et qu'il n'était pas forcé de la supporter.

Je trébuchais, une fois, puis deux, me rattrapant toujours au dernier moment au mur. Bientôt je m'arrêtais, persuadée qu'il ne me suivait pas. Mon cœur battait à mes oreilles avec force, troublant le silence qui m'entourait.

Ma visite de la veille à l'infirmerie me revint alors en mémoire. Les mots de madame Pomfresh, si précis et n'admettant aucun doute.

Elle m'avait tout d'abord ausculté comme il était de coutume. Me donnant une potion pour mes dernières contusions.

- Tout cela a l'air en ordre, avait-elle enfin lâché.

Je l'avais vu regarder vers la porte, comme si elle s'assurait que personne n'était entré, que nous étions bien toutes les deux. Puis elle s'était levée, avait tiré les rideaux autour du lit où j'étais assise et s'était réinstallée sur son tabouret.

- Ma chère enfant, avait-elle débuté, j'aurais préféré que le professeur Dumbledore ne vous annonce la nouvelle mais il m'en a chargé…

Elle semblait réellement peinée d'avoir cela à faire. Mon estomac s'était contracté et j'avais immédiatement pensé à mes parents.

- Voilà, durant mon temps libre…

J'avais compris au fur et à mesure de mes visites que ce qu'elle appelait son temps libre était surtout le moment où aucun élève ne nécessitait sa présence à ses cotés. Ce qui était rare il faut bien le dire mais qui lui arrivait.

- … J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'avoue que les résultats ne m'ont pas plut.

Je l'avais regardé, intimement persuadée qu'il en serait de même pour moi.

- Avec la potion que je vous administre depuis votre retour, vous auriez dû déjà avoir des souvenirs… Pas tout mais au moins une partie.

Je l'avais regardé, hébétée. Alors comme ça, cette potion devait me rendre ma vie… mais ne le faisait pas.

- Il en existe une autre. Plus forte et qui fonctionnera assurément. Le seul effet secondaire sera la perte totale des souvenirs de ces dernières semaines. Vous oublierez tout ce que vous avez vécu durant votre amnésie.

J'avais immédiatement pensé à James. A ce que nous vivions tous les deux. J'avais refusé de prendre cette potion, espérant de tout mon cœur que l'autre fasse encore son effet.

- Je dois vous dire que vous devez prendre cette potion, l'_amnesia_, dans les deux mois qui suivent l'accident sinon elle ne sera plus efficace…

J'avais tranché. Je voulais de ce mois pour réfléchir. Même si j'étais convaincue de ne jamais la prendre. J'avais si peur de cette Lily dont tout le monde me parlait. Même James…

Je sentis une main, essuyer mes larmes. J'étais encore dans ce couloir, appuyée contre ce mur. Sauf que James me fixait avec intensité. Il fallait que cette potion fasse effet ! Il était hors de question que je perde tout cela ! Pas consciemment en tout cas !


	10. Une danse

- Ca va, Lily ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Viens, suis moi. Je vais te montrer une salle que seuls les Maraudeurs connaissent.

Il me prit la main avec naturel, m'entraînant dans le dédale de couloirs et de passages secrets. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, mais je n'avais aucune peur. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Même quand il me lâcha pour passer trois fois de suite devant un tableau immonde.

- Viens, entre.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de passer devant lui. La salle était de taille modeste avec un léger feu dans l'âtre et un canapé juste devant. Je m'installais sur ce dernier les jambes repliées sous moi. Je saisis un coussin que je serrais.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te chagrine ?

Je le regardais incrédule. Avait-il deviné pour la potion ? Non, cela était impossible…

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ainsi ?

- Oh…

- Alors ?

Je le fixais un moment avant de me perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Ils étaient si… Chocolat. Si doux…

- C'est si frustrant de ne pas se rappeler qui on est.

- Je m'en doute.

- Non ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais dit tout cela.

- J'ai juste ri parce que cela est si loin de toi. Tu…

Je vis sur son visage que la lumière se faisait. Il comprenait enfin que ce qui l'amusait, me minait intérieurement un peu plus chaque jour. Je me tournais alors vers le feu pour trouver le courage de continuer à parler.

- James, soit je fais quelque chose en accord avec la Lily que vous connaissez et tout le monde est content. Soit je fais quelque chose de totalement 'non-Lily', et je me prends des réflexions.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je repris la parole rapidement.

- Ces réflexions me blessent ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être comparée à quelqu'un de génial. Quelqu'un que je ne pourrais jamais égaler. C'est pour cela que je ne supporte plus d'être avec les autres… C'est pour cela que j'aime tant être avec toi.

Je déglutis, avant de resserrer mon étreinte autour du coussin que je tenais toujours contre ma poitrine.

- Je vois.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait doucement, presque tendrement. J'y répondis tandis que mon cœur se détendait.

- Excuse moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela… Je croyais que tu aimais quand les autres te donnaient des indications.

- Non, cela me gêne. J'ai l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle. Qu'ils me tolèrent auprès d'eux uniquement dans l'espoir que je redevienne comme avant.

- Non, ils t'aiment vraiment, Lily. Et ils se font du souci.

- Alors pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé seule dans ce couloir, sans attendre mon retour !

Il inspira un grand coup. Je sentais venir une révélation et mon excitation enflait.

- Remus les a convaincu de te laisser un peu de liberté pour que tu puisses faire le point. Pour pas que tu te sentes trop couvée. Et puis j'étais là…

- Tu étais là ?!

- Oui, sous ma cape. Quand j'ai vu le deuxième soir que ça n'allait pas mieux, j'ai décidé d'agir. J'étais sur que Remus se trompait et qu'au contraire tu avais besoin de parler…

- Tu avais raison. Et tu es le seul à l'avoir compris…

- Ils auraient pu avoir raison aussi… Alors ne leur en veux pas.

- D'accord.

A l'idée de n'avoir jamais été réellement seule, un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, me permettant de respirer plus facilement. Je m'étais persuadée pendant tout ce temps qu'il était le seul pour qui je comptais un peu alors qu'il était juste celui qui avait trouvé la meilleure façon de s'occuper de moi…

- Voudrais-tu danser ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu se mettre debout et tendre la main vers moi. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, il était à tomber.

- Danser ? Est-ce que j'aime danser ? Demandais-je ahurie d'une telle proposition.

- Je ne répondrais pas. Je te demande si, là tout de suite en ce vendredi soir, tu as envie de danser avec moi.

Oui, il avait parfaitement compris ce que je désirais de tout mon cœur. Il cessait de parler à cette Lily qu'il avait toujours connue. Il voulait que moi, Lily Evans amnésique de mon état, décide si elle voulait danser ou pas.

Je sautais immédiatement sur mes pieds lui souriant à m'en faire mal.

- Oui !

- Alors lâche ce coussin ! A moins que tu veuilles être sure que je ne te colle pas trop !

Il avait accompagné sa boutade d'un clin d'œil qui eut don de me faire rire. Je jetais par-dessus mon épaule le coussin et fis le pas qui nous séparait, posant ma main gauche sur son épaule et l'autre dans la sienne. Je sursautais en entendant une valse débuter.

- Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, commença-t-il à m'expliquer d'une voix profonde. Elle ressent tous nos besoins et les exécute tout de suite.

Je l'écoutais me parler à l'oreille. C'était la première fois que nous étions si proche, que nous nous touchions et pourtant cela me paraissait normal.

- Et pourquoi as-tu choisi une valse ? Demandais-je.

- Une valse ouvre toujours un bal, mademoiselle !

Je pouffais de ce ton guindé qu'il avait adopté pour me répondre. Sans même l'avoir réalisé, je valsais dans la pièce, dans ses bras. La musique ne s'arrêtait pas et je n'en avais nulle envie.

- Il va falloir y aller.

- Oh non !

Il eut un léger rire avant de s'arrêter totalement de tourner. Emportée par l'élan, j'atterris dans ses bras, confuse.

- Il le faut.

Je relevais le visage pour voir le sien penché au dessus du mien. Que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse ! Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était écarté avant de partir vers la porte de la salle.

- Pourrons-nous revenir dans cette salle demain ?

- Si tu le souhaites…

- Ce sera toujours plus confortable que notre banc dans le couloir, non ?!

Je tentais de garder un ton gai mais une pointe de déception me vrillait le cœur sans remord.

- Oui…

Ce fut le dernier mot que j'eus de lui ce soir là. Il me reconduisit jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Lui sous couvert de sa cape pour être sûr que personne ne nous verrait ensemble. Je montais dans mon dortoir sans un au revoir pour lui. Après tout j'étais la seule à le savoir à mes cotés, les autres élèves encore debout à cette heure-là, me prendraient assurément pour une folle si j'en venais à parler seule.

- Lily !!! Où étais-tu ?

Ally. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'attendait et je ne sus si je devais en être contente ou non. De nombreux soirs, j'avais espéré qu'elle m'attende ou qu'elle me montre un tant soit peu d'inquiétude face à mes absences. Mais ce soir… Je voulais juste me glisser dans mon lit et repenser à cette soirée avec James. A ces danses que nous avions eut tous les deux loin du monde extérieur.

Je m'étais sentie si accomplie qu'il ne me demande pas de jouer un rôle !

- Je me changeais les idées, Ally.

- Où ? Insista-t-elle.

- Quelque part de magique…

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

- J'aimerais autant que non… C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas déprimer… Et…

- C'est ton jardin secret, en gros.

- Oui.

Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Je me couchais, heureuse finalement de tout. Il ne me manquait plus que mes souvenirs pour être complète.


	11. La visite

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais fraîche et dispose. Un sourire déjà solidement fixé sur mes lèvres, je me levais pour prendre une longue douche, m'attardant sur ma coiffure. Je relevais mes cheveux en une belle queue de cheval tout en laissant une mèche tomber sur le devant afin de dissimuler ma cicatrice.

- Lily ? C'est toi qui es là dedans ?

- Oui !

J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur une autre de mes camarades de classe. Depuis mon retour à Poudlard, elle ne me parlait pas. Parfois j'avais même l'impression qu'elle craignait que je la touche. Comme si mon amnésie était transmissible !

- Le professeur McGonnagall est passée, elle aimerait te voir rapidement dans son bureau.

Ayant remarqué que notre directrice de maison ne supportait pas d'être contrariée, je m'élançais dans la chambre et partit aussitôt mes chaussures enfilées. Je dégringolais l'escalier, saluant au passage les Maraudeurs qui étaient déjà debout et passais le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

J'arrivais à bout de souffle devant son bureau. Sans avoir le temps de reprendre figure humaine, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Mademoiselle Evans !

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, j'avais à parler avec Minerva… Mais je vais vous laisser dorénavant toutes les deux. Elle va vous expliquer pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna dans le couloir tandis qu'une voix m'invitait à entrer.

- Mademoiselle Evans, avez-vous mangé ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien où allait mener une conversation qui commençait ainsi.

- Non, je sortais de ma douche quand j'ai été prévenue que vous vouliez me parler…

- D'accord.

Elle regarda les papiers devant elle, les regroupant en un tas irrégulier avant de les tapoter du bout de sa baguette pour les faire disparaître. Elle se leva et sans un mot je la suivis. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous atteignîmes un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits qu'elle daigna m'expliquer ce que nous faisions ici.

- Nous allons demander aux elfes de maison de vous préparer un petit baluchon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh oui, excusez moi ! Le professeur Dumbledore a obtenu l'autorisation du médecin de vos parents. Vous allez pouvoir passer la journée avec eux.

- C'est vrai ? M'exclamais-je.

- Bien sur !

Elle m'avait répondu sèchement mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'étais habituée à ce ton sec qu'elle employait avec tout le monde sans pour autant nous mépriser. Enfin je le supposais. De plus, dans ce cas précis, l'information était si belle que je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de lui en vouloir !

J'allais enfin revoir mes parents !!! Je la suivis avec un calme apparent. J'aurais eu envie de la presser pour que je puisse les voir le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être seraient-ils l'élément déclencheur qui me ferait retrouver la mémoire ? Peut-être que ce soir en rentrant à Poudlard, mes souvenirs seraient revenus, au moins en partie !

- Tenez, dit-elle en me tendant une petite cuillère, voilà le portoloin qui vous ramènera à Poudlard à 19h, juste pour le dîner. Prenez bien garde à ce qu'aucun moldu ne vous voit partir de l'hôpital. Cela pourrait avoir des fâcheuses conséquences !

- Oui, professeur !

- Je vais activer celui-ci pour que vous partiez sans tarder.

Elle me tendit un objet que je ne pris pas le temps de regarder véritablement. Bien vite une désagréable sensation me prit au ventre et je me sentis tourner puis enfin tomber contre le sol dur.

J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermer durant le 'voyage' pour découvrir une petite pièce remplie d'étagères. Je me relevais et rangeais du mieux que je pus ce qui était tombé lors de mon arrivée quand j'entendis une voix s'écrier dans mon dos :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Je déglutis, pas sure de savoir exactement quoi répondre.

- Tu ne te serais pas trompée de porte, dis moi ?!

Je hochais la tête, heureuse de saisir la perche qu'il me tendait.

- Qui viens-tu voir ?

- Monsieur et madame Evans, mes parents, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Nous avons eu un accident, il y a cela moins d'un mois…

- Viens, on va demander à l'infirmière en garde si elle sait dans quelle chambre, ils se trouvent.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'accueil où une femme avec le même air revêche que le professeur McGonnagall me fixa de ses petits yeux, s'attardant sur mon baluchon.

- Chambre 407.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte que je réalisais ce que je vivais. J'allais enfin revoir mes parents. Et cela aurait des répercussions… Je soupirais. J'avais beau les dévisager aucun souvenir ne revenait. J'en aurais pleuré si ma mère ne l'avait pas fait en premier. Elle tendit les bras vers moi et par instinct je sus ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je me blottis contre elle, mêlant mes larmes aux siennes.

- Ma Lily !!!! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Je tus un dernier sanglot pour me relever et plonger mon regard dans celui si aimant de la femme allongée dans ce lit. Il aurait pu s'agir de vulgaires étrangers que j'aurais ressenti la même chose. Que m'arrivait-il ?! Quel enfant digne de ce nom, serait incapable de reconnaître ses propres parents ?!

Profitant du silence qui s'était installé, je leur racontais mon amnésie. Mon retour à Poudlard qui m'avait fait si peur dans un premier temps puis mes amis qui m'entouraient chaque jour de leurs intentions. Je leur parlais de mes cours, de mes moments de solitude. Je n'évoquais pas les moments passés avec James, les gardant encore comme mon secret…

- Et James, comment réagit-il ?

Je hoquetais. Pourquoi mon père me parlait de lui ? Comment connaissait-il son existence ? Quand la panique se fut tue, je compris qu'il parlait de nos relations Maraudeur-Préfète.

- Lui et ses amis ne font plus de farces… Je me demande parfois si ma mémoire ne reviendrait pas s'ils en faisaient une…

- Il doit être content que tu ne lui rouspètes plus dessus !

Je grimaçais. Même mes parents connaissaient ma réputation de cerbère à priori…

- Sans doute…

- C'est dommage, il me faisait bien rire…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Bah oui, vu ta réaction, il doit avoir arrêté les blagues et ses demandes.

Je me figeais. 'Ses demandes' ? Allais-je enfin savoir pourquoi je ne faisais que lui crier dessus ? Ce fut ma mère qui me fournit le coup de grâce peu de temps avant que mon portoloin ne s'active.

- Quel dommage que James ne se soit pas calmé avant, tu aurais peut-être enfin accepté de sortir avec lui… Je suis sure qu'il t'aime comme il le dit.

Ces quelques mots tournaient encore dans ma tête quand je franchis la porte de la Grande Salle ce soir là. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait si peur qu'en retrouvant la mémoire je ne lui en veuille. Il craignait tout simplement de passer pour un profiteur alors qu'au contraire, c'était moi qui m'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée.

Je retrouvais Ally et Mark à table. Ils me saluèrent, me demandèrent comment ma journée s'était passée et je vis bien qu'ils étaient eux aussi déçus qu'aucun souvenir ne me soit revenu. Aussitôt mon dessert avalé, je me levais. Je ne réalisais que devant le portrait que mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

Je le vis alors arriver. Son visage fermé et sa démarche raide témoignaient de son mal être. Il passa trois fois devant le tableau et j'entrais avant qu'il ne me le propose. Je m'installais dans le canapé, prenant un coussin comme la veille contre moi.

- Ca va ?

- Non, réussis-je à dire. Je n'ai pas recouvré la mémoire… Je croyais qu'en les voyant…

Ma voix se brisa. Les pleurs commencèrent. Je ne sais combien de temps je pleurais, quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras ou encore pourquoi je le tenais si fortement contre moi. Il était sensé me détester pour tous mes refus et pourtant il était là…

Je relevais la tête vers lui, mon regard s'attardant sur sa bouche. J'approchais mon visage, souhaitant l'embrasser. J'avais tant besoin de ce baiser. Je savais qu'il réussirait à effacer ce vide dans ma tête comme il avait comblé celui de mon cœur.

- Il ne faut pas… Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'en voudras après…

- Mais là, j'en ai tant envie.

Je lui caressais la joue, laissant innocemment mon pouce frôler sa lèvre inférieure.

- Lily…

- S'il te plait James… Embrasse moi.


	12. Un couple

Il avait hésité. Il ne savait quoi faire. Je sentais son appréhension. Tout comme les autres il souhaitait que je retrouve la mémoire mais contrairement aux autres, il le voulait parce moi, je le désirais.

Profitant de ses réflexions, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais que je ne savais pas quoi faire ensuite. Avais-je déjà été embrassée ? Si oui, comment seraient les baisers de James par rapport aux autres ? Fallait-il que je fasse quelque chose de spécial ? Je laissais échapper un léger gémissement de dépit.

Ce fut alors le top départ. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger sur les miennes, les taquinant, les frôlant, les mordillant. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, étourdie par toutes les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Ils me paraissaient brusquement évident d'être là avec lui dans ce canapé, dans cette position.

Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage tandis que sa langue caressait l'entrée de ma bouche. Je soupirais lui laissant libre accès. Merlin, c'était si bon, si agréable que je me collais plus à lui pour être sure qu'il ne puisse pas partir. Il se recula bientôt.

- Lily… Nous ne devrions pas.

- C'est trop tard, James.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il caressa ma joue avant de toucher mes cheveux. J'étais si heureuse que je ne m'attardais pas sur cette lueur d'appréhension que je lisais dans son regard.

Je bougeais un peu pour me caler contre lui et sans y avoir été invitée je lui parlais de ma journée. De mon arrivée à l'hôpital jusqu'à mon départ, je lui racontais les moindres détails sans mentionner la bévue de mes parents quant à ses demandes. Après tout, en sachant cela, j'aurais dû plutôt m'éloigner de lui… Surtout que l'_amnesia_ semblait maintenant l'unique moyen de retrouver la mémoire…

- Et ta journée ? Demandais-je.

- Après avoir vu une furie descendre de son dortoir, nous avons décidé d'aller manger. Remus espérait te croiser pour connaître la raison de tout cela.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche.

- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je partais !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, tu allais voir tes parents !

- J'étais si sure de retrouver la mémoire en les voyant…

Il me serra doucement contre lui et je l'en remerciais par un baiser sur la joue. Il était si tendre…

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Entraînement, devoirs… Les trucs bateau d'un samedi à Poudlard.

- Toujours pas de blagues de prévues ?

Il se raidit.

- Désolée, murmurais-je.

- Nous nous sommes promis d'arrêter ce genre de choses. C'était drôle avant mais maintenant…

- Parce que je ne vous crie plus dessus ? M'exclamais-je ne me retournant vers lui.

Il pouffa de rire, me dédiant par la suite un magnifique sourire.

- Oui ! Tu étais notre unique raison.

Je lui souris en retour, contente d'être là. Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'au couvre feu. La seule différence avec les fois précédentes, est ce baiser qui me laissa rougissante.

- Allez, viens on rentre.

Une fois sous sa cape, il me saisit la main et je le suivis sans peur. Les couloirs défilaient sous mes yeux et la seule pensée qui m'occupait, était que j'allais devoir me séparer de lui. Mon cœur se serra. J'eus brusquement la conviction que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que demain, je n'aurais plus de baisers…

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je tirais sur sa main pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

- Tu seras là, hein ? Demain soir ?

Il me serra un peu plus la main et répondit dans un souffle un 'oui' qui résonna longtemps dans mes oreilles. Même quand une fois de plus Ally me questionna.

- Alors ? Cette journée avec tes parents ?

Je grimaçais. Après tout, cette journée n'avait pas porté que de bonnes nouvelles.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien. Ils ont eut quelques fractures, mais rien de grave.

- Les médecins savent pourquoi ils sont restés si longtemps dans le coma ?

- Ils pensent que c'est l'âge. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour vraiment se remettre. Mais tout est bien parti maintenant. Plus besoin de se faire de souci.

Elle hocha la tête puis me souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle était une vraie amie, je venais juste de m'en rendre compte. Enfin surtout en voyant mon air débraillé dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain. Il était clair que j'avais pleuré, tout autant que j'avais été embrassée… mais elle n'avait posé aucune question. Elle attendait que je lui en parle de moi-même… Mais j'avais trop à perdre. Bien qu'elle devait savoir pourquoi je refusais toutes les demandes de James.

Je pouffais. Il était hors de question que je lui demande. J'étais si heureuse avec lui, je ne voulais pas apprendre quelque chose qui me ferait le détester. Il était l'unique réconfort que j'avais trouvé à Poudlard, alors pourquoi perdre cela ?!

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt pour rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé malgré moi la veille. La bibliothèque était vide à mon arrivée, seule madame Pince me salua.

- Ah, je vois que vous reprenez vos vielles habitudes !

Mes vieilles habitudes ? Etre à la bibliothèque un dimanche à 8h du matin ne la surprenait donc pas ?! Etais-je une machine, incapable d'aimer et de m'amuser ?

Je la quittais à l'heure du déjeuner, satisfaite du travail déjà abattu. L'après midi fut plus laborieuse. L'heure de notre rendez vous quotidien avec James approchait et je me sentais devenir nerveuse. Il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir et peut-être mettrait il fin à tout cela. Et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

Il n'en fut rien. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, il m'embrassait avec autant de douceur que la veille. Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé sans nous lâcher et nous discutâmes sans cesser de toucher l'autre. De nouvelles habitudes prirent ainsi place entre nous.

La journée, nous ne nous parlions pas. Nous nous évitions pour ainsi dire. Que se passerait-il si je l'embrassais en public ? Si un de mes gestes laissait voir l'étendue de notre relation ? Comment réagiraient les autres ? Ils avaient déjà tous remarqué que j'allais mieux. J'avais eu le droit à quelques questions.

- Mademoiselle Evans… Commença l'infirmière alors que je venais pour mon bilan journalier. Cela fera huit semaines exactement demain que vous avez eu votre accident…

Ma gorge se serra. Depuis que j'étais avec James je n'avais pas repensé à tout cela. Je n'avais pas pris ma décision et surtout, je n'avais toujours pas eu de réminiscences… J'aurais sans doute du lui en parler mais au lieu de cela j'avais fait l'autruche, préférant le remiser dans un coin de ma mémoire.

- Oui…

- Demain est donc le dernier jour, si vous tenez à retrouver la mémoire…

- Y a-t-il de chances qu'elle revienne toute seule… après ?

Elle me regarda d'un air triste avant de secouer la tête.

- S'ils avaient dû revenir par eux-mêmes, la première potion que je vous ai faite prendre tous les jours, vous les aurait rendu assurément.

Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Pour les souvenirs, c'était demain ou jamais. Mais en échange de mes souvenirs, je devais perdre James… Je retournais dans mon dortoir avant de le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Je tachais de retrouver le sourire et de le voir installer dans le canapé, m'attendant, réussit parfaitement à me rendre ma gaieté. D'accord une gaieté un peu feinte par moment mais suffisante pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

De nombreuses fois, j'hésitais à lui en parler. Mais je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me dire. Le choix m'appartenait entièrement, et il ne répondrait pas à mes questions pour ne pas m'influencer… Alors je profitais, me demandant sans cesse ce que j'allais faire une fois le soleil levé.

Tant perdus dans notre petite bulle, nous oubliâmes pour la première fois le couvre feu. Alors qu'il me disait que nous pourrions atteindre la Tour Griffondor sans nous faire attraper grâce à la cape mais aussi son coté Maraudeur, je lui pris les mains.

- Et si nous dormions là ?

- Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir…

- Nous partirons tôt demain matin !

C'est ainsi qu'un lit était apparu dans un coin de la pièce. Nous nous y étions allongés, souriant. Il s'était endormi le premier. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil tant j'étais bouleversée par les mots de madame Pomfresh. Je l'avais contemplé longtemps, caressant du bout des doigts son visage…

…

Le soleil est maintenant à l'horizon. Ma décision est prise et il faut que je parte avant qu'il ne se réveille et que je flanche. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre cette potion. Cette fichue potion qui me rendra ma vie mais me fera oublier ce que j'ai vécu dans ses bras. Ses baisers et ses caresses s'effaceront sans laisser la moindre trace.

Ce remède est prêt depuis un mois, et n'était valable qu'un mois… J'en ai profité jusqu'au bout. J'ai savouré les instants que nous avons partagés mais mon cœur me fait si mal… Je sors une lettre de ma poche. A l'intérieur je lui explique tout. Je tente même de justifier l'acte égoïste que je suis en train de commettre. Me pardonnera-t-il ? Je l'espère… Je souhaite surtout ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme formidable qu'il est derrière ses airs de Maraudeur.


	13. Le retour

L'infirmière se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus de sa patiente. Elle l'avait vu arriver l'air déterminé et les yeux rouges alors que le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Quoique étonnée de la voir venir si tôt, elle ne doutait pas que la jeune Evans prendrait cette potion. Les souvenirs étaient si importants qu'il paraissait aberrant qu'elle puisse refuser de les retrouver.

- Ah, mademoiselle Evans, vous vous réveillez enfin !

- Où suis-je ? Questionna la rouquine la voix pâteuse.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire. Elle se revoyait préparer sa malle pour sa rentrée en septième année. Elle revivait son trajet quand un petit cri étouffé lui échappa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien !

Lily sourit, consciente que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi était-elle au Château puisque l'accident avait eut lieu du coté moldu ?

- Cela fait deux mois que vous êtes ici…

La jeune Evans fronça les sourcils cherchant dans son esprit des souvenirs récents. Ne sentant rien venir, elle regarda horrifiée l'infirmière. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant.

- Comme vous restiez amnésique, vous avez décidé de prendre une potion. Malheureusement vous avec tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé entre votre accident et aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira d'aise. Finalement rien de grave ne s'était produit. Elle attendit l'heure du petit déjeuner pour se lever et fila aussi vite que possible dans la Grande Salle pour voir ses amis.

Plongés dans un silence profond, ils ne la virent pas arriver. Ce fut seulement quand elle serra Ally dans ses bras, qu'ils réalisèrent.

- Ally !!!

- Lily ? Mais où étais-tu ?

- A l'infirmerie ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire !!!

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des petits cris de la part des deux jeunes filles mais aussi de Mark qui regardait la scène avec émotion.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous criez de bon matin ?

- Remus !

Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte pour sauter dans ses bras, encerclant son cou de ses bras.

- Que me vaut cet accueil ?

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire !

Une fois les embrassades finies, ils s'assirent tous ensemble et elle leur conta son réveil. Puis ce fut leur tour. Ils lui racontèrent leur peur quand ils avaient senti le Poudlard Express partir alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas là, l'annonce de l'accident et de son amnésie.

- Les Maraudeurs ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie !

Voyant leurs mines perdues, elle ajouta :

- Bah oui, avec moi dans les choux, vous avez dû faire tourner les professeurs et les Serpentards en bourrique !

Les trois se regardèrent un moment, ils semblaient se demander qui romprait le silence…

- Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de nous ! Claqua Sirius Black qui venait d'arriver.

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée qu'il lui parle aussi sèchement.

- C'est juste…

- Je m'en moque, la coupa-t-il. Rem', tu sais où est James ?

- Sûrement avec une de ses dindes ! Siffla Lily.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tout ton venin… Je me serais presque habitué à celle de ces dernières semaines, répliqua Sirius avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune Evans se retourna vers ses amis pour y chercher du soutien mais elle n'y vit que de la déception. Oui, les choses étaient revenues à l'ordinaire. Elle savait même que d'ici peu Remus lui ferait tout un sermon sur son attitude face à Potter.

Décidée à ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus, elle prépara avec soin son emploi du temps de la journée, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de lacunes. Un dimanche à la bibliothèque… Les choses reprenaient leur place.

Les cours reprirent et bien vite les anciennes habitudes refirent surface à une exception. Les Maraudeurs restaient calmes, ne cherchaient plus la bagarre et Potter ne rusait plus pour trouver une raison de lui parler. Les notes de Lily retrouvèrent leur excellence et le professeur Dumbledore lui confia de nouveau ses devoirs de Préfète.

Ses rondes lui paraissaient dorénavant tristes et sans réel but puisque les élèves respectaient tous pour la plupart le règlement. Parfois elle croisait des 'aventuriers', enfin surtout des plus jeunes qui se pensaient suffisamment malins pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Alors elle commença à observer les Maraudeurs et remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude du jeune Potter. Lui qui les années précédentes souriait en toute occasion, gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

Au bout de deux semaines, n'y tenant plus la jeune Evans profita d'être seule dans son dortoir avec sa meilleure amie.

- Ally ?

- Oui, Lily ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit de son amie, se tordant les doigts. Comment parler de tout cela Après toutes ces années de haines apparentes, elle allait…

- Je me demandais…

Voulait-elle vraiment savoir pourquoi Potter était si triste ? Pourquoi il ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à un fantôme ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Potter ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

« Parce qu'il ne me regarde même plus, il ne me sourit plus, il ne me parle plus » eut-elle envie de hurler.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il est… terne. Il ne rit plus, ne parle plus et ne m'embête même plus !

- Es-tu en train de te plaindre qu'il ait comme… oublié ta présence ?

Ally se redressa dans son lit, guettant un signe, un mot qui pourrait trahir les pensées de son amie.

- Non ! Je ne me plains pas ! C'est juste que…

Elle inspira un grand coup. Si, elle s'en plaignait mais son ego la sommait de démentir de telles accusations.

- … Il semble comme mort à l'intérieur.

La rouquine avait fini sa phrase dans un soupir, honteuse d'avoir osé poser ce genre de question. Elle qui le repoussait à grands cris et avec des gifles, se faisait maintenant du souci pour lui ! Son amie bougea, ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet et en sortit une lettre qu'elle lui tendit.

- La veille de ton séjour à l'infirmerie, tu m'as donné cette enveloppe. Tu m'as demandé de te la donner si tu venais à poser des questions sur James…

- Potter ?

- Non, ce soir là, tu as bien dit 'James'.

Lily regarda le papier dans ses mains. Elle se leva sans réfléchir et s'enferma dans son lit à baldaquin pour y être plus tranquille. Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête qu'elle en avait le tournis. Alors d'un geste sur, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

Chère Lily Evans que je suis sans te connaître,

Deux mois. Je t'ai volé deux mois de ta vie et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. A aucun moment je n'ai songé à mal et si le destin n'était pas si cruel tu te souviendrais de ce que tu as vécu. En effet, s'il a été si dur de prendre cette potion, c'est parce que j'ai vécu des choses magiques et j'ai toujours souhaité que mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs, reviennent naturellement. Malheureusement il n'en a pas été ainsi…

J'ai demandé à Ally de te confier cette lettre pour le cas où James déprimerait et que ton cœur s'en soucierait. Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que mon égoïsme à te rendre ta vie l'aura fait souffrir…

Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi tu le détestes tant. Il ne m'a jamais dit de mal de toi. Il était toujours évasif et répétait que tu étais la seule à connaître la raison de votre mésentente. J'ai appris par nos parents qu'il te demandait de sortir avec lui. Il n'a jamais fait la moindre allusion à cela, répétant souvent que nous n'étions pas amis.

Pendant près de deux mois, il t'a permis de tenir le coup quand tu te sentais seule. Il est devenu ton ami le plus précieux puis ta raison de vivre. Oui, Lily, tu as profité de ton état pour être sa petite amie. Il a refusé mais je pense que je ne lui ai pas réellement laissé le choix. Il était si doux, si gentil, si drôle… Si tu prenais le temps de le connaître tu verrais à quel point il t'aime.

Il a été ton repère pendant ces huit longues semaines. Et en échange, tu ne lui as accordé qu'une lettre où tu tentais de le convaincre du bien fondé de ta décision. Je ne pensais pas lui donner, j'hésitais encore quand je l'ai écris… Mais si tu lis celle-ci…

S'il te plait, je t'ai rendu ta vie, rend lui le sourire pour moi. D'après ce que je sais de toi, tu me rendras ce dernier service et c'est là l'unique consolation que j'ai.

Une Lily profondément amoureuse.


	14. Ensemble

Toute la nuit, elle n'avait eu de cesse de relire cette lettre qu'elle s'était adressée. James… Enfin Potter avait su s'occuper d'elle ? Une petite voix en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter qu'il n'y avait là aucune réelle surprise à avoir pourtant elle préférait remettre en cause la raison de ce geste.

Elle se leva en première, prit sa douche et réveilla Ally qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Pendant que cette dernière chantonnait dans la salle de bain, la rouquine relut ses notes et prépara ses affaires pour la journée, l'esprit toujours préoccupé.

- Tu rêves, Lily ?

- C'est juste… Comment étais-je lors de mon amnésie ?

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas… Etais-je gaie, renfermée…

- Tu as eu un passage à vide. Tu prenais tout mal et tu ne parlais plus beaucoup. Un soir, tu as même disparu. Le lendemain, tu semblais dépressive.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Ce soir là, tu as disparu de nouveau mais à ton retour tu étais… métamorphosée.

Ally laissa un petit silence, le temps de trouver les mots adéquats et d'entretenir le suspens.

- Oui, tu souriais, tu riais… Mais tous les soirs, tu partais je ne sais où dans Poudlard.

Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Ally préféra baisser le ton pour que les autres élèves n'entendent pas ce qui allait suivre. Surtout que les Maraudeurs se trouvaient déjà attablés. Trois d'entre eux mangeaient avec appétit tandis que le quatrième, aux cheveux hirsutes et les lunettes de travers, pinaillait avec la confiture.

- J'ai cru que tu partais retrouver Potter. On ne le voyait jamais le soir. Et puis il y avait les regards que tu lui lançais quand tu croyais qu'on ne regardait pas…

Lily rougit devant l'allusion et s'empressa de s'asseoir afin de masquer avec ses cheveux le trouble qui l'avait envahi.

- Tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien fait pour m'empêcher de le voir ?!

- J'ai demandé à Remus et il m'a tout raconté. Lily, grâce à lui, tu avais retrouvé la joie de vivre ! Je n'allais pas te demander de tout plaquer !

- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait profiter de la situation ?!

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Lily.

Murée dans son silence, Ally n'ajouta pas un mot sur le sujet malgré les tentatives de Lily à plusieurs moments de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'après le dernier cours, qu'elles s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Lily, quand on a su pour ton accident, James en a fait une syncope ! Il venait tous les jours me demander si j'avais de tes nouvelles ! Tu n'es pas restée longtemps loin de nous mais j'en ai eu vite marre de son harcèlement.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ! Grommela la rouquine.

- Il en dormait à peine ! Quand tu es revenue, il continuait de venir me voir. Il me prévenait de tes baisses de moral, d'un incident avec un autre élève…

- Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre ?

- Que Mark m'aime, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ferait autant pour moi.

Lily s'assit sur son lit, jouant avec un accroc dans sa couverture.

- Il aurait pu en profiter… Répéta-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Remus…

- Remus ? Il savait ? Il savait et il l'a laissé faire ?!

Ally vint prendre place à ses cotés, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- James lui en parlait. Quand tu l'as embrassé la première fois… Il a demandé conseil à Remus ! Il voulait être sur de faire la bonne chose pour toi et de ne pas se laisser aveugler par ce que lui désirait !

- JE l'ai embrassé ?!

Un rire fusa dans le dortoir devant la perplexité de la jeune Evans.

- Eh oui, qui aurait dit qu'un jour, ce serait toi qui ferais le premier pas !

Lily prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que pendant ces huit semaines d'amnésie, elle trouve refuge auprès de lui ?

- J'ai l'impression de me réveiller un lendemain de cuite. Sans aucun souvenir mais avec beaucoup de choses à mon palmarès !

- Que comptes-tu faire, Lilou ?

- Dans la lettre que tu m'as donné hier soir, je me demandais de prendre soin de lui… Je ne vois pas trop comment je peux faire ça mais je crois que je lui dois bien, non ?

Oui, pour sur, elle lui devait bien cela. Malheureusement cela promettait d'être bien difficile et ce ne fut que le samedi qu'elle trouva le courage de la première approche.

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans un canapé de la Salle Commune et discutaient tranquillement. James bien que présent physiquement, ne se mêlait pas à la conversation et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le débat qui avait lieu sur la nouvelle sélection de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

- Bonsoir !

Lily était arrivée discrètement comme pour s'assurer de pouvoir faire marche arrière au dernier moment.

- Bonsoir Lily !

Remus avait été le seul à lui répondre, les autres se contentaient de la fixer avec curiosité.

- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda Ally qui suivait de peu la Préfète.

- Bien sur !

Ils discutèrent tous les sept une bonne partie de la soirée même si Lily avait bien remarqué qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux restait obstinément silencieux.

Forte de l'avancée de la veille au soir, elle se permit le lendemain au petit déjeuner de s'installer à ses cotés. Bien que rougissante, elle se troublait de sa présence, de son parfum qui lui faisait tant d'effets.

- Tu ferais bien de manger pour le match de cet après midi, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, étonné qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui autrement que par des cris.

- Je n'ai pas trop faim…

- Peut-être mais tu as besoin de forces ! Insista-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi, elle lui dédicaça un sourire tendre. Cela avait été si simple qu'elle faillit lui rire au visage. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire un tel sourire pourtant… Il était venu si facilement sur ses lèvres.

Et ce ne fut pas la seule surprise qu'elle eut ce jour là. Clairement convaincue depuis des années que le Quidditch était un sport violent et barbare, elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'en apprécier le jeu. Cet après midi là, aux cotés de Remus, elle se surprit à encourager son équipe et plus spécialement le capitaine.

- Merci de faire ça pour lui, Lilou.

- Faire quoi, Remus ?

- De te forcer à nous parler, à manger avec nous, à l'encourager…

Elle le regarda perplexe avant d'avouer le plus simplement :

- Je ne me force pas.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je veux seulement dire, qu'il a été là pour moi… Et que tout cela m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pour le moment, je veux juste qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre.

Remus soupira.

- Lily, vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant ton amnésie.

- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pas de cris ? De grincements de dents ?

- Non, parce que je sais aussi qu'il était le seul avec qui je me sentais en paix, qu'il m'a soutenu malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire…

Tous deux retournèrent au match dans un silence confortable. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de quitter les gradins que Remus ressentit le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Il t'aime, tu sais ?

- Je sais, Remus. Je sais.


	15. La Fin

Pendant la semaine qui suivit la jeune Evans ne stoppa aucunement ses efforts et fit tout son possible pour rendre l'étincelle de folie aux yeux du Maraudeur mais rien n'y faisait. De plus en plus découragée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour au moins tirer un sourire à cette face de hérisson.

Le vendredi matin, alors que pour la première fois depuis sa résolution de redonner la joie de vivre à James, elle mangeait seule parce que les autres ne commençaient qu'une heure plus tard, un hibou vint se poser devant elle.

Il tenait dans la patte un parchemin qui semblait avoir été longuement manipulé. Pressée d'en lire le contenu, elle lui jeta quelques miettes de pain et le déroula :

Rendez vous à 20h dans le couloir du septième étage devant le tableau des trolls.

J.

Excitée sans en connaître vraiment les raisons, elle eut du mal à suivre les cours et surtout à ne pas aller le voir pour lui demander le pourquoi de tout ce mystère.

A l'heure indiquée, elle se trouvait à l'endroit demandé, triturant ses mains avec application. Elle le vit venir de loin et contempla sa démarche, son élégance mais aussi ses cheveux en pétard. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et lui fit signe d'approcher tandis qu'il faisait des allers retours devant un tableau.

- Entre.

Elle lui obéit, consciente qu'avec un tout autre garçon, elle aurait plutôt couru dans la direction opposée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La Salle sur Demande… C'est là où nous venions… murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il la dépassa et vint se camper devant la cheminée, tendant les mains vers le feu comme pour se réchauffer.

- Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi, Lily.

- Quoi donc ?

Après un silence qui parut durer longtemps à la jeune fille, il se retourna enfin vers elle, les traits durs.

- Pendant ton amnésie, j'ai profité de toi !

Elle recula sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il dire tout cela ? Elle posa une main sur le mur à coté d'elle pour se retenir.

- Comment ?

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble… J'ai profité de ton absence de souvenirs pour réaliser mon fantasme ! Ca te va ?

La Préfète ne savait que penser. Heureusement le souvenir de la lettre qu'elle s'était auto-adressée la ramena sur terre, et lui permit d'affronter la suite.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Il inspira un grand coup :

- Nous ne pouvons pas être amis… Continue à me détester !

- Pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-elle cette fois ci.

Elle avait été en colère contre lui de nombreuses fois pourtant là, elle sentait qu'elle était dans son droit. Qu'il fallait qu'elle gagne cette dispute sinon elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Parce que je connais le goût de tes baisers, l'odeur de ta peau… Je ne peux plus être seulement ton ami ! T'oublier sera plus facile si tu restes loin…

Il se décida enfin à sortir de son immobilité. Quittant enfin du regard le feu de cheminée qu'il fixait de nouveau depuis le cri de Lily, il passa tout près d'elle veillant à ne pas la toucher. Cette remarque blessa la jeune fille qui ne put se retenir.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Il s'arrêta à moins de trois mètres de la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la savoir si proche. Et quand elle avait parlé, toute cette détresse qu'il avait perçue…

- James !

Rien que prononcer son prénom, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Les larmes qui suivirent, ne servirent à confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis longtemps. Pendant des années, elle lui avait crié dessus, elle avait râlé à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son hibou se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais là qu'il voulait mettre fin à tout cela… Son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Il lui était inconcevable que cela finisse ainsi.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce soir là, tu m'as laissé une lettre dans laquelle tu me disais que tu te sentais incomplète, que tu voulais m'aimer et te souvenir… Egoïstement, je voulais juste que tu m'aimes !

Il fit un pas vers la porte, tendant la main pour se saisir de la poignée.

- Non, reste !

Le temps se figea. Plus rien ne bougeait dans la pièce, même l'air semblait manquer à Lily. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et avança vers lui, s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

- Je ne me souviens ni du goût de tes baisers, ni de l'odeur de ta peau mais je suis sure que si tu me quittes, je vais être malheureuse. Parce que cette stupide conversation me fait tant de mal… Je réalise que depuis deux ans je t'ai fait énormément souffrir. Et que tout mon amour ne suffira jamais à me faire pardonner…

Le visage du jeune se tendait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille. Un espoir venait de naître en lui et il avait tant envie de l'étouffer pour ne plus souffrir…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Sa voix se brisa. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser en sanglot, mais son orgueil le retenait. Il ne voulait plus pleurer pour elle.

- Parce que tu es James Potter !

Il laisser échapper un ricanement.

- Et je dois m'en excuser ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

- Ca, c'est sur ! La coupa-t-il excédé. Et il faut dire que tes gifles ne m'ont jamais aidé à comprendre !

- James… Je ne suis qu'une fille de moldus. Tu appartiens à une grande famille sorcière…

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

- Je ne suis pas digne de toi.

Un silence accueillit cet aveu. Les deux adolescents se regardaient dans les yeux cherchant ce qui viendrait ensuite mais rien ne vint.

- Tu veux dire que tu me repousses depuis deux ans, non pas parce que tu me détestes, mais parce tu te juges indigne de moi ?

Lily hocha la tête. Elle venait de lui révéler son plus grand secret. La Préfète en Chef se trouvait insignifiante au point de tenir loin celui qui lui plaisait le plus…

Elle sentit un doigt lui relever la tête et tomba directement dans un regard tendre chocolat.

- Je t'aime, Lily. Quelques soient nos origines !

Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi…

La jeune fille se colla contre le torse chaud de son petit ami et fut envahie d'une certitude : elle était enfin à sa place.

FIN

**Et oui voilà la fin de cette fanfiction...  
Une nouvelle apparaitra dimanche sur mon blog mais je ne sais pas encore si je la publierais aussi ici, alors je vous dis juste à bientôt.  
Mily**


End file.
